Unexpected Events
by Sakurai Haruka
Summary: [MxR,BxR] shounenai Ryou loves his yami. Malik loves Ryou. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugitachi just sit back and watch the fight.
1. Chapter 01

Unexpected Events  
  
By duenna  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- implied YYxY SxJ HxO -- major OOCness!! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did ^^~ then it would be yaoi-ish goodness! ^^~  
  
Summery: Ryou loves his yami. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ^^;;  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
dictionary –  
  
hikari = light  
  
yami = dark  
  
baka = idiot/stupid  
  
-tachi = like a group, I say Yugi-tachi which means 'Yugi and the gang'  
  
aibou = partner  
  
koi = love  
  
koibito = lover  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
It all started one morning when Ryou woke up to his alarm blaring music. In a hurry to turn it off he sighed at the quietness in his room only to turn over to see his yami sleeping peacefully next to him. Ryou could feel the anger build up in him before he could let it out though, Ryou pushed Bakura onto the floor. It made him feel better anyways. Yawning he got up and looked back at the sleeping Bakura on the floor. Rolling his eyes at him before exiting the room, he went downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
Bakura woke up at the smell of his favorite breakfast being made. He had three questions on his mind when he opened his eyes.   
  
One – Why was he in Ryou's room?   
  
Two – Why was he on the floor?   
  
Three – What should he wear today?   
  
Shrugging he jumped up and changed into some sweat pants he found on the floor not caring if they were his or his hikari's, since they did wear similar sizes. He started down the stairs stretching his arms in the air. He decided to leave that third question for later. He was hungry.  
  
Ryou sighs as he flips the pancakes in the pan. He was wearing one of those aprons he always wore when cooking, since he already got dressed for school. Ryou frowned at the pancakes. Why was he cooking his yami's favorite food? He just started making breakfast without noticing what he got out.   
  
Ryou sighed again. He finally admitted to himself that he really did love his yami, but his other self didn't love him back. He knew this because Bakura told him once that he felt Ryou was like a little brother to him. That crushed all of Ryou's hopes.  
  
Ryou turned around to grab a plate when he saw his darker self reach the last step on the stairs. It took almost all his mental strength not to drop the plate he was holding. Ryou just stared at his yami and he felt his cheeks heating up so he turned around quickly hoping Bakura didn't notice.  
  
Bakura looked over at Ryou when he suddenly turned around. He walked over to his hikari and wrapped his arms around him. This startled Ryou some what.   
  
"Good morning hikari." Bakura said into Ryou's ear.  
  
Ryou was turning beet red by this time and he was still angry at his dark for sleeping in his bed with him, again!   
  
"Let go of me Bakura." Ryou said calmly.  
  
Bakura was startled this time but didn't let go. He wondered why his hikari was mad.  
  
"Do you want your breakfast burned?" Ryou said impatiently.  
  
Quickly Bakura let go and stared at his light. "Whats wrong with you Ryou?"   
  
"First off, you came to sleep with me again last night." Ryou turned around to glare at his yami. "Again! How many times do I have to tell you to sleep in our own bed, Bakura?" Truthfully, Ryou really did love waking up next to Bakura, but his dark didn't need to know that.  
  
Bakura looked at the ground nervously. "But I had a nightmare and I always feel comforted when I am near you." His dark said softly. Ryou sighed.  
  
"Here. I already ate so I am leaving now." Ryou got his backpack and turned to see his dark watching him. Ryou narrowed his eyes to Bakura. "Don't do anything to upset the neighbors again. Don't touch their cat or dog. Don't set anything on fire. Don't blow up anything. Don't send anyone to the Shadow Realm. Okay?" Bakura sweatdropped and nodded to light and Ryou left for school.   
  
'Damn there go all my plans for the day.' Bakura muttered in his head.  
  
Bakura sat at the table wondering if his light would stay mad at him all day. He really didn't like making his hikari mad. He didn't even feel like eating now, but Ryou made this for him so he ate it anyways.   
  
After breakfast he put the dishes in the sink and went up to Ryou's room. Bakura had an idea. He looked around for what he wanted. Opening the closet he grinned. 'Ryou never said anything about not following him.' Bakura changed his clothes and left the house.  
  
Ryou sighed as he walked to school. Usually he walked with Yugi-tachi, but he was earlier then usual. 'I shouldn't have left Bakura like that.' Ryou thought feel suddenly guilty for yelling at his dark.   
  
Thankfully nothing happened on his way to school, since he was really early. School didn't start for another hour. So he made his way to the library to read before class started. But he couldn't stop thinking about his yami and how cute he looked sleeping. Ryou banged his head on the wall. 'Well, I should just stop thinking about him. It hurts too much.'   
  
With that thought Ryou entered the library and walked over to one of the far tables and sat down. He crossed his arms on the table before him and laid his head down then closed his eyes. 'Maybe I can get a few minutes of sleep before school.' And fell asleep.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Bakura walked towards the school, but he had made a few detours first. He went to the store to get yet more food to eat. And he noticed that Ryou left without a lunch, so he bought his light a lunch as well. Bakura wasn't sure if Ryou would like it but at least it was food, right?  
  
The white haired tomb robber looked at the clock before he left the store and noticed he had thirty minutes before Ryou's school started. So he headed towards it. He grinned to himself when he imagined his light's face when he saw him at the school. Suddenly he was pulled into a side alley way by a bunch of guys.  
  
Bakura was pushed against the wall and he hit his head. "Ow. That hurt you know." He said rubbing his head and then glanced over at the mortals that dared to hurt him. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the bullies.  
  
"Well! That is a new look on your face, Ryou-kun!" the first bully snickered. Bakura eyes got even narrower, if that is possible.   
  
"Did you say Ryou?" he asked just to make sure he heard right.  
  
"What? Did you forget your name baka Ryou?"   
  
Bakura started to grin. "That's what I thought. I thought it was weird how Ryou was coming home with a lot of bruises. I guess you gave them to him?" The bullies were now looking closely at him and finally realized that this was not the Ryou they usually beat up.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Me? You mortals do not need to know. No one ever hurts my hikari and gets away with it." With that Bakura hit them with such swiftness that they could barely see him.  
  
When the last one was down on the ground, Bakura turned to them. "Now you will never bother Ryou again or I will kill you. You got that?" He said in his most threatening voice. The bullies all nodding and ran away limping.   
  
'Heh.. Weaklings.' Bakura said to him self and walked on to school.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Ryou woke up and noticed the library was getting quiet full. He looked at the clock and it was ten minutes before class. Ryou lifted his head and stretched out his arms.   
  
"You awake now?" said a familiar voice. Ryou looked next to him to see Malik grinning back at him. Ryou smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I got here early and I guess I fell asleep." Ryou blushed slightly.   
  
"Well we better get to class now. I was just about to wake you up but I guess I didn't have too, ne?" ^^  
  
Ryou grinned at his friend as they got up and walked to class. Ryou yawned all the way there.   
  
When they reached their class room Ryou noticed that Yugi-tachi was already there. He smiled at them and waved but didn't go over there instead he sat down at his desk. Ryou wasn't really in the mood for all that cheeriness coming from the group.  
  
Malik took up his own seat to the left of where Ryou was sitting and he glanced over at the white haired boy. He sighed. Malik had liked the other boy for awhile now but he knew Ryou really loved his yami. So he didn't want to get in the way, but Ryou had told him that Bakura only thought of his hikari as a brother, so maybe there was hope? He shook his head as the teacher walked in. The class stood then bowed and sat down again.   
  
"Now class, we have a new student today." She motioned to the door and the new student walked thru.  
  
Ryou had his head back on his desk as soon as they sat down again, so he wasn't really paying attention to what the teacher said.  
  
Malik's eyes widened when he saw who the "new" student was. He kicked Ryou's foot and the boy glared over at him but Malik pointed to the front of the room.   
  
Ryou looked to where Malik pointed and he groaned. 'Why?! Why me???' Ryou's head could be heard hitting his desk.   
  
"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said to the "new" student. She was looking between Ryou and Bakura the whole time wondering if they were related.  
  
"My name is Bakura." Was all he said then he was grinning.   
  
"Yes well, you can sit next to your brother in the empty desk." She guestured over next to Ryou.  
  
"He's not my brother." Ryou and Bakura said at the same time. Everyone looked at Ryou then Bakura.   
  
"Er… well yes, have a seat there anyways." The teacher said as she recovered from what they said.   
  
Bakura sat down next to his light and grinned at him. Ryou glared back.   
  
"What are you doing here Bakura?" Ryou said quietly but harshly. The students around them could hear the words and sweatdropped. They never thought Ryou was this mean to anyone.  
  
"Why hikari, you never said I couldn't follow you to your school." Bakura grinned again.  
  
Ryou groaned and continued to glare at his dark.   
  
Malik watched this whole conversation and wondered if Ryou really did love his yami. He didn't really show it. Shrugging to himself, his attention went back to the teacher.  
  
~+~  
  
i wrote this a while back! its not really finished yet either but i have written 25 pages of it and i compeletely love this story ^^~ i hope yall do too!!! enjoy!!  
  
ja ne~ 


	2. Chapter 02

Unexpected Events  
  
by duenna  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- implied YYxY SxJ HxO -- major OOCness!! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did ^^~ then it would be yaoi-ish goodness! ^^~  
  
Summery: Ryou loves his yami. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ^^;;  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
It was finally lunch time and Ryou realized he forgot to make himself a lunch before leaving for school. He sighed as he walked to the table his friends always sat at. But he didn't speak to any of them and laid his head on the table. He was almost asleep when someone poked him in the shoulder. Ryou opened one eye and saw that it was Bakura.  
  
Bakura grinned at his hikari and handed him a bag. "Here."  
  
Ryou opened the bag and noticed there was a sandwich in there. He looked over at his dark with a questioning look. Bakura saw the looked and explained that Ryou left early and forgot his lunch.  
  
Ryou thanked Bakura and ate the sandwich. He was going to thank Bakura yet again, when he noticed that Bakura disappeared. He got up and went to search for his dark. Everyone at the table was quiet through the whole thing.  
  
"Did Bakura actually just do that?" Jounouchi asked quietly, breaking the silence.   
  
"Er… do what? Be nice to his hikari?" Malik asked.  
  
"I think, yeah!" Jou said getting annoyed at Malik.  
  
"What? He didn't tell you guys?" Malik asked the people at the table who were all staring at him now.  
  
"Tell us what exactly?" Yami said calmly.  
  
"Umm… That Bakura... er… maybe I shouldn't tell you." Malik concluded and got up to leave quickly. Everyone stared at the back of the Egyptian walking away, quickly.   
  
"Well that was interesting." Yugi stated and everyone nodded.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Bakura was sitting down under one of the trees that were scattered around the school grounds. He sighed to himself. "What am I going to do?" he muttered to himself and closed his eyes soon to fall asleep.  
  
Ryou wondered around the school grounds until he saw a white haired boy sleeping. He smiled to himself and sat next to his dark. Ryou reached over to remove a stray hair that covered his beautiful yami's face.   
  
Bakura felt this movement and unconsciously grabbed the hand of the person who was interrupting his nice nap. He heard an 'eep' and opened his eyes to see it was his hikari. He quickly let go of Ryou's hand and smiled at his light.   
  
"Good morning." Bakura said.  
  
Ryou snorted. "It is lunch time now." And he sat against the tree along with his other self.  
  
They sat there in silence for awhile, just happy to be in each other presence. Then the bell rang and Bakura groaned as he got to his feet, but he noticed his light had fallen asleep. [A/N: haha what's with all this sleeping?!?! ^^;; you'll find out soon! I think! ^^~]  
  
Bakura knelt on one of his knees to wake Ryou up by shaking his shoulder, but Ryou didn't wake up. Frowning, Bakura shook his light harder only to have him fall on the ground. Bakura winced as Ryou hit his head on a rock that just happened to be there.   
  
Picking Ryou up in his arms, Bakura noticed the blood dripping out of his light's head. He understood it was the rock's fault and glared down at it, kicking it. Bakura proceeded to the nurses' office to have her take care of his light.  
  
Bakura was instructed to go back to his class room and to come get his brother when school was over.  
  
"He's not my brother." Bakura growled at the nurse as he left.  
  
The nurse, Ms. Isumi, looked up at the boy's comment as he left. 'Hmmm. They look so alike though.' She thought to herself as he started to patch up the sleeping boy's cut.   
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Bakura stomped into the class room, startling everyone. He slumped in his chair and glared at Ryou's seat that was next to him. Then he saw Malik looking at him with his eye brow raised in questioned.  
  
Bakura shrugged and class started again. He didn't want everyone asking questions but it was too late.  
  
"Bakura, where is your brother?" The teacher asked and he decided she was not too bright.  
  
"First of all, He is not my brother. Second, he is at the nurses' office." Bakura growled at the teacher.   
  
The teacher blinked, twice, then twitched. "What happened to the boy?"   
  
Bakura shrugged and he saw the teacher twitch again but she left it at that and continued on with the class. He didn't pay attention to the rest of the class he was worried about his hikari. In the back of Bakura's mind he felt his other half start to stir. He sighed in relief that his hikari was okay.   
  
The bell rang and school was over. Bakura thought it was very boring but would probably come back again just to annoy everyone. ^^ He made his way to the nurses' office. When he opened the door he saw Ryou sitting up in the bed Bakura laid him down in. Smiling he walked over to his hikari.  
  
"How you feeling, hikari?"   
  
"My head hurts, but I think I will live." Ryou sighed.  
  
"Come on, I should get you home, ne?" he held out his hand to other self and he lift his light up and grabbed his bag. Ryou stumbled a little when he got to his feet and he felt light headed. Steadying himself, he got his balance back and his dark let him go. They walked out of the school in silence. Bakura was the first to break it.  
  
"Are you sure you are okay, hikari?"  
  
Ryou had his hand on his head, like he was hoping that would make the pain go away. He also had his eyes closed as he walked. "Yeah, I am fine."   
  
They stood at a cross walk waiting for it to say it was okay for then to walk across. Bakura kept glancing over at Ryou to make sure he was okay. When Bakura started to walk across he noticed his light was not at his side. He looked back and Ryou was still standing there holding his head. Bakura sighed and walked back to him.  
  
"Come on Ryou." Bakura grabbed Ryou's free hand and dragged him across the street.  
  
"Hey! Let me go Bakura!" Ryou almost shouted and tore out of his dark's hold. At this time Bakura was getting angry at his light's actions.   
  
"What in Ra's name is wrong with you, Ryou?!" his light made no answer. "Fine! I'm going ahead myself. See you at home!" Bakura stomped off. He was about fifty feet from his light when he heard squeal marks. He turned around suddenly only to see his baka other self still in the middle of the street!   
  
Cursing to himself he ran to Ryou shouting his name but he light didn't hear him. By now everyone was trying to get his attention before the car hit him.  
  
//Ryou!!!!//  
  
Ryou's head had really hurt since he left the nurses' office at school. He didn't know why or how he got this injury. He had been following Bakura home when his dark was suddenly shouting at him then he left. Ryou didn't know he was still in the middle of the street.   
  
He heard the squealing of the tires and he turned towards the sound. There was a car coming straight at him! Ryou didn't have time to react. He thought he heard Bakura's scared voice in his head, but it was too late. The car hit him and he flew over the car and landed on the pavement with a sickening crack as his head hit the ground.   
  
Bakura was scared for the first time in his life as he saw that car hit his hikari. Panic screamed through his head. He had to get to him! Bakura pushed his way thru the crowd that had gathered around the fallen boy.   
  
He fell to the ground next to Ryou. His light was lying in a puddle of his own blood that was still coming out. Bakura took off his jacket and tried to stop the bleeding. He noticed the blood would not stop.   
  
The former tomb robber forced his tears back and turned his anger and grief onto the people standing around just watching.  
  
"Oh Ra! Someone please call the hospital!" Bakura shouted at all the people watching his hikari just lie there and bleed to death. No one moved.   
  
"You stupid mortals! Call the hospital NOW!" Bakura yelled at them. Some of them flinched out of their state of shock and started to call for an ambulance. "About time, baka mortals." He muttered under his breath.   
  
Soon sirens could be heard.  
  
~+~  
  
hahaha! cliffy!! ^^ sorry! i just wanted to update another chapter!! hehe! am i evil? :)   
  
ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 03

Unexpected Events  
  
By duenna  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- implied YYxY SxJ HxO -- major OOCness!! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did ^^~ then it would be yaoi-ish goodness! ^^~  
  
Summery: Ryou loves his yami. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ^^;;  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
dictionary –  
  
hikari = light  
  
yami = dark  
  
baka = idiot/stupid  
  
-tachi = like a group, I say Yugi-tachi which means 'Yugi and the gang' ^^  
  
aibou = partner  
  
koi = love  
  
koibito = lover  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 003  
  
It was all a blur to the thief. The ambulance showed up and got his hikari onto a stretcher and into the vehicle. Bakura stared at his blood covered hands and he started shaking. 'This can not be happening.' Bakura felt the tears finally start to fall one by one out of his wide russet eyes.   
  
One of the paramedics noticed the boy who had tried to help the injured one. Then something clicked in his mind, they looked a like, a brother maybe? He walked over to the shaking white haired boy. He was staring at his hands, which were covered his blood.  
  
"Would you like to come with us?" The paramedic asked the thief and he noticed the tears falling.   
  
Bakura looked up at the man talking to him and nodded when he finally realized what he was talking about. So the thief climbed into the ambulance with the help from the paramedic and he shut the door and they were off. He just stared at his blood covered hikari.   
  
Bakura didn't remember how long it was, but they finally arrived at the hospital. The other people in the ambulance pushed the other white haired boy out of the way as they got the stretcher out of the vehicle and rushed it to the hospital. Bakura followed, almost running after them. He still had the blood on his hands.  
  
In the hospital Bakura looked around for the people that took his light away, but couldn't find them. Fear flowed thru the tomb robber again. 'Where did Ryou go?' he started down a hallway only to be stopped by a nurse.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" The nurse said firmly. Bakura just stared at her then looked back down at his hands. The nurse, finally noticing his hands were covered in blood, gasped and reached over to get him a towel.  
  
"Here, use this and there is a sink in this room too. Did you just come in with that boy who was hit by a car?" Bakura nodded.   
  
"Well, he is in surgery right now, so you can't see him. But you can wait out here and I will tell the doctors that you are waiting for word about your brother."  
  
Bakura looked up when she said that. "He is not my brother." He muttered mostly to him self. To say something familiar to keep the pain away.  
  
The nurse shook her head and left the boy alone to clean his hands. Bakura almost wanted to leave the blood there to remind him that he was his fault. All his fault. Only if he didn't leave his hikari in the street! Tears formed slowly in his eyes. Using the towel he was given, he wiped them away.  
  
After his hands were clean of his hikari's blood, the thief made his way to the waiting room. It didn't even occur to Bakura to call Ryou's so called friends to tell them what happened. They were his friends and they didn't really talk to Ryou much today. So why did he care if he called them or not?   
  
He sat down in a chair and glared at the tile on the floor. Hoping he would burn a hole in it.  
  
Bakura sat in that chair for hours. The nurses tried to talk to him, but he ignored them. The events of this afternoon were going thru his head. Over and over again. He felt like it should be him in there and not Ryou.   
  
One of the nurses sat down beside him. Bakura didn't bother to look at her until she put a hand on his shoulder. Then he just glared at her, wanting her to go away.  
  
"Is there family you wish to call?" She asked softly.  
  
"He doesn't have any family, as you put it. His mother and sister are dead and his father is in Egypt somewhere." Bakura said hatefully. The nurse seemed shocked at this but didn't urge the conversation further. She just looked at the boy seated next to her.   
  
"What?" Bakura said when he got tired at her staring at him.  
  
"Its just you look so much like him. I thought you were brothers."   
  
Bakura snorted. "Everyone thinks that. But we are not related by blood, if that is what you mean. We just share the same soul." He said as if that explained everything. The nurse didn't seem to get it and he didn't want to explain it, not that she would believe him if she told her the truth.  
  
The nurse finally left, but only to return with a cup of coffee for him. "Here, drink this. It will keep you awake."   
  
Thankful, Bakura took it and drank it all in one gulp. He didn't really like coffee that much. He preferred the tea that Ryou always made. But if it kept him awake, then he'd drink it.   
  
He glanced up at the clock and it was almost 10pm. He had been here for five hours already. When would they get done? How much damage was done to his other half?   
  
Bakura feared the worse.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
It was nearing 1am when the doctors finally made their appearance. Bakura sighed in relief. He went through every single magazine in the waiting room, and there were quiet a few.   
  
One of the doctors came to stand next to him and Bakura got up eagerly to learn about his light's condition.   
  
"Well, you are the only family here?" The doctor said as he looked around.  
  
"His only living relative is in Egypt at the moment." Bakura replied and the doctor nodded.  
  
"Ryou recovered fine from the injuries that were sustained when the car hit him, but…" The doctor hesitated.  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes and glared at the doctor. "What has happened to my hikari?"  
  
The doctor looked back over at white haired boy. "Well, he is unconscious. We don't know when he will wake up. There was a lot of damage done to his head. We also don't know if he will remember anything…"   
  
The former tomb robber let all this information sink into his brain before he asked if he could see the boy.  
  
"Oh, of course. You can stay with him tonight if you wish as well." Bakura nodded once and followed the doctor to where Ryou slept.  
  
After the doctors left the room, leaving the two white hair boys alone, Bakura walked over to the bed and he noticed thankfully that they had washed all the blood out of his hair.   
  
The thief reached over and pulled the stray hairs out of his hikari's face. 'So beautiful.' Bakura thought. He pulled a chair over next to the bed and sat down and took hold of Ryou's hand and intertwined his fingers with his own as he laid his face down upon it falling asleep instantly.   
  
Bakura always felt at peace in Ryou's presence.   
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Bakura dreamed. In his dream he was running. Running towards the light that was in front of him, but he could never reach it. He felt that the light was running away from HIM. But why would it do that? He was running towards IT.   
  
The tomb robber kept running calling out to the light to wait but the light didn't hear him or didn't care. Bakura couldn't help but feel sad that the light was going away. Tears formed in his eyes. The king of thieves never cried! He tried to make them go away, but without success.   
  
Why was this happening? He thought he made amends with everyone! He knew they still hated him for what he had done, but there was one who forgave him. One who was his whole life. One who he cared for more then anything and the light was leaving him behind. And that thought scared him more then anything had before.   
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He needed the light to survive. The light was everything to him. All he could see was darkness. He needed the light.   
  
Bakura woke up suddenly, sweating as if he did run for a long time. He blinked back the tears that were forming as well. What was that dream? The thief didn't understand. He looked over at his hikari and noticed there was no change in him. Bakura sighed and laid his head down again.   
  
"Hurry up and wake up hikari. I can't stand this anymore."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
hmm! i been sick all week :( so i havent gotten a chance to update! gomen!!! enjoy this chapter though! ^^~~  
  
ja ne~~ 


	4. Chapter 04

Unexpected Events  
  
By duenna  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- implied YYxY SxJ HxO -- major OOCness!! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did ^^~ then it would be yaoi-ish goodness! ^^~  
  
Summery: Ryou loves his yami. Malik loves Ryou. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ^^;;  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 004 ~~  
  
Malik sat down at his desk for the second day in a row. He noticed how Ryou and his baka yami were not at school again. He started to worry. Yugi-tachi didn't know where they were either. He had gone to their house yesterday, only to get no answer. He called and called but no answer either. Where did they go?  
  
"Hey, did you hear?" a girl's voice said quietly to the girl next to her. Malik turned his head slightly to listen.  
  
"Hear what?" the other girl asked.  
  
"About Ryou and his so called brother! I heard they were in an accident and died!" the other girl gasped and Malik felt his whole body go numb. Dead?! They were dead???  
  
Malik suddenly got up and asked the teacher if he could go to the nurses' office. The teacher nodded.  
  
Yugi-tachi watched Malik walk out the door. They had heard those two girls talk too, but didn't believe it.  
  
Malik reached the nurses' office and he laid down, and then he remembered that Ryou was in here a couple of days ago.  
  
"Hey, Ms. Isumi?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"There was a white haired boy in here a couple of days ago, right?" Malik asked.  
  
The nurse thought for a moment then nodded. "He hit his head during lunch and his brother brought him in."  
  
Malik nodded. "Do you know what happened to them? They have not been in school since then."  
  
"Hmmm. Maybe he took his brother to the hospital?" The nurse suggested.  
  
Malik almost fell out of the bed. Why hadn't he thought of that? He thanked the nurse and laid back down. 'I'll go to the hospital after school.' He thought. 'Should I tell Yugi-tachi?' Malik thought about it and decided he should, Ryou was their friend after all. Shouldn't they get to know what happened? Why didn't Bakura contact us? What has happened??  
  
Malik had these thoughts on his mind all afternoon and they were driving him insane! Not that he wasn't already but still, Bakura should have told them what happened! Right??  
  
The bell rang, and Malik got up and headed towards his class room. Thankfully Yugi-tachi was still there. As if waiting for Malik to return. They waved him over.  
  
"We thought about what could have happened to Ryou and Bakura." Yugi said.  
  
Malik nodded. "I thought about it as well. And I decided to check the hospital you know?"  
  
Yugi blinked once then smiled. "We thought the same then, Malik."  
  
Malik smiled back. "Want to go with me? I was going to go there now." Yugi-tachi nodded.  
  
So they headed out of the school towards the hospital. Once there, Malik headed straight for the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me miss." He asked the young nurse.  
  
The nurse looked up at him. 'Wow! Handsome!!' "Yes?" The nurse purred.  
  
"Is there someone here by the name of Bakura Ryou?"   
  
"Let me check, handsome." The nurse winked and Malik blushed slightly.  
  
"Yep! Room 305, which is on the third floor." The nurse replied smiling at the Egyptian.   
  
"Thank you." Malik said and hurried away from the desk. "He is in room 305. Let's go!"  
  
They made their way up the hallway when they heard a couple of doctor's talk.  
  
"…That poor boy. He hasn't woken up yet and his brother has not left his side the whole time…"   
  
Yugi-tachi looked at each other and started towards the room faster. They found Ryou's room which was just around the corner out of the way of everything else. The knocked before entering but no answer came.  
  
Malik opened the door slowly and walked in. It was dark because the curtains on the window were closed. The rest of the gang came in and were staring at the bed where Ryou was only to find that Bakura was sleeping with his head on the bed as well.  
  
They didn't know what to do but Malik walked over to the curtains and opened them a crack so there was light in the room.  
  
At that, Bakura woke up and glared through his sleepy eyes at who ever was in the room with him and his hikari. He blinked at Malik who stood there in the light with his arms crossed and the light glittering on his gold bands he always wore. Then he noticed the others in the room as well.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bakura managed to get out.  
  
It was Malik's turn to glare at the tomb robber. "What do you mean? You don't want us here? Ryou is our friend, tomb robber!" Malik practically yelled.  
  
Bakura snarled at the other boy. "Keep your voice down, baka tomb keeper!" he jumped up and made his way over to Malik who just stood there as if waiting for him. "If you want to yell go outside!" Bakura told the Egyptian and he pointed to the door.  
  
"We came to see Ryou, not you." Malik replied calmly and walked past the tomb robber towards the bed where Ryou slept.   
  
Bakura couldn't forbid them to leave, so he just watched them from the corner of the room incase they did something they should not.  
  
"Ano… Why didn't you tell us that Ryou was in the hospital?" Yugi asked Bakura softly but the thief did not reply.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you tell us? We are his friends you know!" Jounouchi voice said as he came up besides his little tri-colored haired friend.   
  
Bakura glared at them and still didn't answer. The only question he did answer was when Malik asked what was wrong with Ryou.  
  
He sighed. "The doctors said he was in a semi-coma or something. They don't know when he will wake up and I didn't want him to be bothered by other people." Bakura said glaring at Yugi-tachi.   
  
Malik turned around looking at Bakura before hitting him in the face. It felt good.  
  
Bakura was stunned for a moment then hit Malik back. "What the hell was that for, tomb keeper???" the two boys kept hitting each other before Yami stepped in between them.  
  
"Stop! Do you really want to fight in here where Ryou is?" Yami glared at the two Egyptians. They glared back but shook their heads no.   
  
"Good. Fight outside then!" both boys didn't budge. Yami sighed and let them go. He walked back over to his aibou and put his arm around him. Yugi leaned into the half hug his yami gave him blinking back his own tears.  
  
Bakura was now sitting on the window ledge wishing these 'friends' of his hikari would leave.   
  
Malik was sitting in a chair near Ryou glaring at Bakura. The other boy didn't notice because he was staring out the window. Malik didn't know what was so interesting outside when his other half was in a semi-coma. Malik cursed the thief for not being more caring.  
  
Just then the nurse came in to do her daily routine. She smiled at the large company of friends the boy had.  
  
"Well! The boy does have friends! I was afraid he didn't since his brother only came to visit." The nurse said as she was taking Ryou's temperature.  
  
Malik snorted at her comment. "Well his 'brother' as you put it did not tell anyone that Ryou was in the hospital!" Malik glared at the tomb robber who was now glaring back.  
  
"Shut up tomb keeper!"  
  
"Make me tomb robber!"  
  
Yugi-tachi sweatdropped.  
  
The nurse looked at the two boys and shook her head. "Please, no fighting in the patients' room." She said calmly and the two mentioned boys turned to glare at her.  
  
Bakura had had enough. "Fine! I am leaving!"   
  
Yami moved to stop him from leaving but received a deadly glare from Bakura. "Out of my way, pharaoh, or I will kill you this time!" Yami raised his eye brow but moved out of the way and Bakura left.  
  
Malik rushed out the door. "Where you going, tomb robber!"   
  
"None of your business, tomb keeper!"  
  
Malik came back in and everyone looked at him. He shrugged at them and sat back down in his seat.  
  
The nurse watched all of this with interest. "Well you all certainly have odd nicknames. But it is a good thing that his brother left, he has been here since it happened and hasn't left once. He hasn't eaten anything either. Poor guy."   
  
Everyone turned to look at her. "What? Did I saw something wrong?" She gave a confused look.  
  
Yugi smiled at her. "No, it's just that… um…" he poked Yami for some help.  
  
Yami looked down at his aibou and shrugged. "I was a pharaoh. Bakura was a tomb robber. Malik is a tomb keeper who protected my tomb. And we can't image the the baka tomb robber would actually care for his hikari like that." The nurse just stared at him. Yugi had his hand covering his face. Jounouchi and Honda were trying not to laugh. Yami didn't see what was so funny.  
  
Malik wished he could punch the pharaoh. "Baka pharaoh, no one in this time will believe what you are saying. You are not a king anymore who was worshiped like a god." Malik said glaring at Yami.  
  
"Well excuse me for not lying to the nurse, Malik." And he received his own glare back. But Malik shrugged. They didn't notice the nurse had already left. 'Weirdos.' She said after she shut the door.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 4 up! yay! i wrote more of this story... i am getting into this story a lot more now^^ i cant wait until yall read future chapters! hehe! enjoy! ^^~~  
  
ja ne!~ 


	5. Chapter 05

Unexpected Events  
  
By duenna  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- implied YYxY SxJ HxO -- major OOCness!! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did ^^~ then it would be yaoi-ish goodness! ^^~  
  
Summery: Ryou loves his yami. Malik loves Ryou. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ^^;;  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 005 ~~  
  
Bakura left the hospital and was now heading towards the park that was right across the street. He could stay here until they decided to leave his hikari alone.   
  
//Why do you have such idiots for friends, hikari?// Bakura didn't expect an answer.  
  
He sat down on a bench that was facing the hospital. He would just stay here since it was a nice day out.   
  
A car went by honking its horn and the memory flashed in his mind again. He could see the car hitting his hikari, the blood flowing out of his head, the sirens, the waiting.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes wishing the images would go away. He wanted to scream. He wanted to break things. He wanted his hikari back. And he certainly didn't want to think about a life without him.  
  
He couldn't take this anymore. All he did was lie to him self. He lied to Ryou. Bakura knew his hikari loved him. He tried to show his affection to Ryou, but all he did was get mad at his darker half. Why?  
  
Bakura finally understood. He really did love his lighter half. Only if Ryou would wake up, he would tell him.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt Ryou. Startled Bakura sat up and concentrated on his light. His eyes widen when he realized that his light was awake!  
  
Bakura was now running towards the hospital. He jumped over several things and almost pushed people down. He didn't care, his hikari was awake!  
  
Running thru the hospital towards Ryou's room he heard the nurses and doctors telling him to stop running, but he just shouted that Ryou was awake!   
  
The nurses and doctors thought he was going crazy, but followed him anyway out of curiosity.   
  
Bakura slammed open the door and rushed to his hikari's side. He smiled into the chocolate eyes and grabbed his light's hand.  
  
"Ra! Thank you!" he said softly.  
  
//How are you doing, hikari?// Bakura said thru their mind link but the other just stared at him as if he didn't hear him.   
  
Frowning Bakura reached to touch his hikari's face, but Ryou looked frightened. Why? Was he scared of me??   
  
"Who are you?" Ryou finally spoke up. Shocked Bakura stood up and backed away. Everyone was watching him.  
  
"What do you mean, who am I?!" Bakura was angry now. 'Maybe they set this up!'   
  
The boy who was in the bed just looked at him confusedly, as if he really didn't know him. "How can you forget me, hikari?" Bakura said softly walking back to his light.   
  
Yami held him back and Bakura glared at him. "What do you want, baka pharaoh?!"  
  
"He doesn't remember any of us, tomb robber, so just calm down." Yami let go of Bakura and went back to his own light and put his arms around the boy who was crying.  
  
He was shaking again. Fear swept through him again. All these emotions came and went. He looked over at Malik who was sitting by the window then turned back to his light.  
  
"You really don't remember us, hikari?" Bakura said slowly.  
  
"Why do you call me that? My name is Ryou." The white haired boy stated as he looked at Bakura as he paled when he heard his light talk like they were strangers.  
  
Just then the doctors came in and went over to Ryou. "Well, I see you are awake now!" ^^  
  
"Yes, but I am afraid I don't remember anyone." Ryou said softly.  
  
The doctor frowned when he heard that. He suspected this would happen. He motioned to the nurse to do her daily check up on the boy.  
  
"Can I talk to…" He checked his clip board. "Mr. Bakura outside, please?"  
  
Bakura looked at the doctor when he said his name. "Why?"  
  
"You are his brother, aren't you?" the doctor blinked.  
  
Anger was now flowing thru his body. "Why does everyone keep saying that?! I am NOT his fucking brother! We are NOT related by blood! We just share the same soul!" Bakura was now yelling at everyone.  
  
Malik finally had enough and hit Bakura. The thief fell silent and a single tear fell out of his eye. Malik was surprised that the tomb robber actually felt anything.  
  
"Are you quite done now, tomb robber?" Malik said tiredly. Bakura nodded and walked out the door and the doctor followed.  
  
Malik went to sit next to Ryou's bed. The boy turned to look at him. "What did he mean?"  
  
Malik flinched inside. He didn't want to explain it. He looked over at Yami and Yugi and begged for help.  
  
Yami saw Malik looking at him when he heard Ryou's words. Only Yami and Yugi had a relationship like Ryou and Bakura's so he understood. Yami slowly walked over to Ryou's side with Yugi in his arms, who had stopped crying.  
  
"Well, you and Bakura share the same soul. Like Yugi and I do."  
  
"Yes, but what do you mean? How can he look like me, but say we are not brothers?"  
  
Obviously Ryou was very confused. "Can you use the mind link, Ryou?" Yami asked uncertain he should.  
  
"Mind link?" was the reply.  
  
Yami sighed and sat down in another chair and pulled Yugi into his lap, who instantly curled up to get comfortable.  
  
"Yes. It allows you to communicate with your other half. Me and Yugi can use it as well." Yami explained.  
  
Ryou frowned and tried to use it. 'Hello? Is anyone there?' He felt a distant feeling in his mind, but couldn't quite get to it. He shook his head.  
  
"I don't understand. How do I use it?" Ryou was now interesting in this and wondered why he and the other two could use this 'mind link.'  
  
"It's not hard, actually. Just think your thoughts loudly at your other half and he should be able to hear them." Yami answered while he comforted his hikari.  
  
/Hello?/ Ryou tried.  
  
//Hikari?!// was the instant reply.  
  
/Er.. so this does work…/ Ryou smiled slightly. "I think I got it. Thanks… I think." Yami nodded and placed his head on his hikari's head hoping it would calm the boy down.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Ryou wanted to know.  
  
Yami looked up sadly. "He was your friend, and it hurts him for you not to remember him. I am sorry. Maybe we should leave." Yami got up with his light in his arms and left.  
  
Ryou sighed. He didn't like not remember anyone. What happened to him??  
  
//Hikari?//  
  
Ryou looked around and then remembered that the voice was in his head.  
  
/Er.. Yes?/ was the hesitant reply.  
  
//I'm sorry, hikari...koi.//  
  
Ryou was silent for a minute. He almost didn't hear the last word because it was so soft, but he did hear it. 'Hikari koi? Who was that person to me??' He was really confused and now his head hurt.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Outside Ryou's room, the doctor sighed. "I can not say I am not surprised by it." The doctor was referring to the memory loss.  
  
Bakura nodded and let the doctor continue.  
  
"He may or may not regain his memories. I am sorry to put you thru this. I hope you can help your brother get his memories back."  
  
Bakura was getting really annoyed when people said that, but he was too tired at the moment to correct the foolish mortal doctor.  
  
/Hello?/ he heard the timid voice in his head.  
  
//Hikari?!// Bakura replied instantly hoping he wasn't hearing things.  
  
/Er.. so this does work…/ He felt his hikari smile and he smiled back at him.  
  
The doctor had left long ago, but he didn't want to go back into the room just yet. He heard the door open and saw Yami coming out carrying his hikari.  
  
Bakura looked at him questionly.  
  
"Yugi is not feeling well. I am taking him home." Yami turned to leave but stopped. "Take care of your hikari, Bakura. If you lost him, you would lose half your soul, you know that right?" Bakura nodded slowly at the former pharaoh who sighed and nodded. "We will try to come back tomorrow if Yugi is up to it." With that he left with his light.  
  
//Hikari?// He felt his hikari look around his room before remember their link. He almost chuckled himself, but he did smile instead.  
  
/Er.. Yes?/ was the hesitant reply.  
  
//I'm sorry, hikari … koi.// Bakura didn't know why he said that last word.  
  
/What for?/ Ryou said after a few moments.  
  
//Everything. I'm sorry that you got injured. I am sorry that I never told you…// Bakura didn't know if he should tell him or not so he hesitated.  
  
/Tell me what?/ came the curious reply.  
  
//Nothing. Forget it, hikari.// I decided not to tell him. Not yet.  
  
Bakura felt the confusion in his hikari's mind and instantly felt bad for it.  
  
//Get some sleep, hikari.// and his light nodded in the link.  
  
A few moments, everyone walked out of the room sighing, either in relief or frustration.  
  
"Well, Ryou told us he wanted to get some sleep because his head was hurting." Jounouchi told Bakura.  
  
"I know." Was all he said and the others just looked at him for a moment then walked away. Bakura did notice that Malik had not left the room yet. 'I wonder why?'  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 005!! ^^~~ 


	6. Chapter 06

Unexpected Events  
  
By duenna  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- implied YYxY SxJ HxO -- major OOCness!! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did ^^~ then it would be yaoi-ish goodness! ^^~  
  
Summery: Ryou loves his yami. Malik loves Ryou. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ^^;;  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 006 ~~  
  
While everyone left, Malik decided to stay behind. After the door shut, he walked to Ryou's bed to watch him sleep. He smiled. "You were always the first one to fall asleep." He murmured to himself as he brushed Ryou's hair out of his face.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes, startling the blonde Egyptian. Ryou just stared into his violet eyes then blinked. "C-can I help y-you?" he stuttered slightly.  
  
Malik smiled down at the boy but shook his head. "I am sorry I interrupted your sleep."  
  
"It's okay." Ryou said as the other boy walked to the door. "Wait… can I ask you some questions that have been bothering me?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Malik stopped and turned back to Ryou who was now trying to sit up. The Egyptian walking back to the bed helped the other boy sit up.  
  
"Thanks." Ryou said smiling and Malik nodded.  
  
The tan boy sat in the chair closest to Ryou. "You wanted answers?" Ryou nodded.  
  
"Like, why do I get the feeling that everyone is cautious around me? Or like they are being overly nice?" Malik chuckled.  
  
"It is because they do not wish to get Bakura mad at them." Malik said quietly.  
  
"Why would he get mad at them?" Malik looked up at the white haired boy.  
  
"If you truly do not remember, I suggest you talk with your darker half." With that he got up and opened the door only to collide with Bakura. Malik felt he didn't have the right to be near the boy at the moment. Not after what he did to the white haired dark.  
  
"Out of my way, Tomb Keeper." Bakura growled and Malik moved aside.  
  
Bakura was quiet surprised that he obeyed. "He's all yours now, tomb robber." And Malik left.  
  
Quite confused Bakura stared after the other boy until he vanished around the corner. Shrugging to himself, he shut the door behind him then went to take his place by his hikari's side only to find the boy still awake.  
  
"I thought I told you to get some sleep." Bakura growled softly to his light.  
  
The boy didn't seem to take it seriously and a small smile slid to his lips. "But I had some questions I wanted answered and the boy who just left told me to ask you."  
  
Bakura cursed at Malik silently before looking back at Ryou who was just watching him. He felt the urge to blush under his lights' gaze, but he didn't let it come out.  
  
"Fine, what questions do you want answered, hikari?"  
  
"There is that one. Why do you call me hikari?"  
  
"Because you are the light and I am the dark of the soul we share. Anymore questions?"  
  
"…Why is everyone cautious around me?"  
  
Bakura snorted. "Because they do not want to make me mad at them, I suppose."  
  
"Why would you get mad?"  
  
The thief sighed. "It is my job to protect my light. That means you."  
  
"Hmmm. So in other words, they are scared of you?" Ryou grinned shyly at the other boy.  
  
"Heh. I guess so. They should be scared of me anyways. Only two who are not scared are Yami and Malik."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, Yami is the other half of Yugi. Yugi being the light, Yami the dark. As for Malik… He had another ego; I guess you could call it, that took over some time ago. Yami banished it to the Shadow Realm before it could do anymore harm."  
  
Ryou seemed to take this all in because he stayed quiet for awhile.  
  
//Hikari?//  
  
He looked over at his dark half. /Yes?/  
  
Bakura smiles at his light. //Get some sleep. Your head hurts, yes?//  
  
/How did you know?/ Ryou tilted his head in confusion.  
  
//We share the same soul, so I know what you are feeling, unless you block it from me.//  
  
/Hmm. I suppose I'll get some sleep then. Because my head is hurting from all this information. Good night… Bakura./  
  
//Good night hikari.// he replied as he disappeared into his soul room.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Bakura lay awake in his soul room thinking about what was going to happen. He usually didn't think ahead much at all, he just acted. He didn't know what to do about his hikari.  
  
He didn't know how or why things became the way they were. He just knew the boy he once knew was no longer here. Well, not really anyways. As if he had transformed back into his old self. The Ryou before he met Bakura. For one, he was way too nice, even to his other self.  
  
Bakura sighed as he lounged on his bed in his soul room. He actually missed his hikari yelling at him. That thought made him snort. 'Why would I miss that? Now I can do anything I want and he wouldn't have to know.' But instead of making him feel better, it made him sad and lonely.   
  
Before Ryou knew everything he did. Now he was cut off from his hikari. He felt empty. 'This isn't like me! Why am I thinking these thoughts?' he growled to himself.   
  
He jumped out of his bed and headed to the door of his soul room, but before he could open it, someone else did.  
  
Bakura stared in shock at who he saw.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
The white haired boy looks at him and blinks.  
  
"Where am I?"   
  
the thief was speechless for a moment.  
  
"My soul room."  
  
Ryou just looks even more confused.  
  
"Inside the Sennen Ring you wear." He pointed to the gold object around the smaller boys' neck.  
  
"We're in here? How?"  
  
"Shadow magic."  
  
Ryou shakes his head making his white locks bounce around. Bakura wanted to reach out and move then from his hikari's face, but he didn't dare to at the moment.  
  
"How do I get out?"  
  
The thief took hold of his hand and then they were back in the hospital room. Ryou blinks as he looks around the room.   
  
"Maybe it was a dream." He mumbles to himself as he crawled back into his bed.  
  
Bakura sighs and didn't make a sound to correct his hikari. He sat down in one of the chairs provided for guests and leaned back, relaxing. The thief soon heard the rhythmic breathing of his sleeping hikari.  
  
He glances over at the sleeping form of the boy. 'How could all this happen?' Bakura felt his heart ache. 'It's all my fault. I left him in the street. Why did I leave him there?'   
  
Bakura got up from the chair and walked to his hikari's side. He removed the intruding locks of hair on Ryou's face.   
  
"I'm sorry hikari."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Ryou wakes up and yawns, stretching out his arms. He noticed it was early morning, for the sun was just rising.  
  
"Glad to see you finally awake."   
  
Ryou turns to the voice and blinks then smiles. "Hello Malik."  
  
He grins at the white haired boy. "I'm happy you remembered my name."  
  
Ryou smiles back. "Of course. You were so kind to me the other day."  
  
Malik's cheeks become flushed. "Yeah, well…" he shrugs still smiling at Ryou.  
  
"Where's your dark?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your yami, your other half?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Bakura?"   
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't know. I just woke up."  
  
Malik chuckles as he walks over to Ryou's side and ruffles the boy's hair.  
  
"Hey!" Ryou exclaims trying to swat away the hand.  
  
"Use your mind link."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ryou blushed cutely.  
  
/Bakura?/  
  
//Hikari?//  
  
/Where are you?/  
  
//At home. I'm getting a few things. I'll be back in an hour or so.//  
  
/Kay./  
  
Ryou shrugs after he finished talking to Bakura.  
  
"He said he was getting a few things at home and would be back in an hour or so."  
  
"Ah sou ka. Would you like for me to stay here until he comes back?" Malik asks.  
  
Ryou nods his answer and smiles at the golden haired Egyptian.  
  
"Want to go for a walk? Well, if the nurse lets you, that is."  
  
"Yeah!" Ryou beamed his happiness and Malik couldn't help but smile at him.  
  
"I'll go ask." Malik walks out.  
  
Ryou would be more then happy to get out of this room for awhile. Plus, its so boring in here with no one to talk too. Malik came back pushing a wheelchair.   
  
"Nurse said you have to use this if you leave your room."  
  
"That's okay. I don't want you to go through all that trouble for me." Ryou said a bit let down and Malik noticed.  
  
"But it is the least I could do for everything you have done for me." Malik walks over to Ryou and grins. In one motion he pulls the sheet off the boy and scoops him into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing!" Ryou asks worriedly.  
  
"Taking you out of this room!" the Egyptian places the boy in the chair and grabs a spare blanket for Ryou to cover up with. After all, he didn't want Ryou to get cold.   
  
Ryou was not expecting that at all. He could feel his face burning. In fact, he found out he didn't mind being in the other boys' arms. Which confused him a bit. 'What did that mean? Do I… did I… like him?' he wanted to ask the other what he was thinking, but he didn't want to upset him since he seemed to be enjoying himself. Ryou leaned his head back to look up at him.  
  
Malik glanced down to see Ryou looking up at him. He smiles down at the boy, who blushes and looks away. 'What was that?' he pondered while he steered Ryou around the hospital.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
yay! another chapter! thanks so much for the reviews ^^ i'm happy someone is reading this story ^^~~  
  
ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 07

Unexpected Events  
  
by duenna  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- implied YYxY SxJ HxO -- major OOCness!! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did ^^~ then it would be yaoi-ish goodness! ^^~  
  
Summery: Ryou loves his yami. Malik loves Ryou. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ^^;;  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 007 ~~  
  
Bakura had gathered some things that his hikari loved. It took him awhile to find everything he wanted. Ryou was such a pack rat. He kept everything that was given to him and everything he bought.  
  
The thief was tempted to throw away most of the stuff, but that would make his hikari mad, so he decided against it.  
  
When he arrived at the hospital, Ryou's room was empty. He stood there a moment wondering where he could have gone. Then he figured the doctor took him in for some tests. So he went up to the roof to wait it out. It was better then waiting in an empty room.  
  
It didn't even occur to the thief to use the mind link.  
  
He reached the top of the stairs and went out on the roof. The wind blew slightly, rustling his hair. He sighed as he set his bag on the ground and he laid down on the roof's surface. The thief put his hands behind his head for a pillow and crossed his ankles.   
  
It was early morning as Bakura stared up at the sky. The clouds floating by with out a care in the world. He envied them. He was like them back in ancient Egypt. The thief only had one goal back then and he couldn't even do that anymore. He sighed. 'Why am I doing this? Thinking about the past only makes things worse.'   
  
His whole life changed when he was sealed into the Sennen Ring. He was alone for so long until Ryou got hold of it. Why he was chosen, Bakura had no idea. At first he didn't know what to make of the boy. When Bakura was still a spirit, he would control Ryou when ever he wanted. But after he used shadow magic to gain his own body, he changed. The thief found he did indeed had a heart. Who would have thought that? Probably only Ryou. He was the only one who believed in the thief.  
  
Bakura sighed again. 'Why am I thinking these thoughts?' but he already knew the answer. He just didn't want to believe it. 'Am I really dependant on that weakling?' he flinched at what he just said. Ryou was probably stronger then anyone he knew. After all the things he had done to the boy, he still stayed by Bakura's side. He forgave too easily. No. Ryou understood everything he did and that is why the thief didn't want to leave him.   
  
He would never find anyone else like Ryou. He knew that now and he would never let him go.   
  
Bakura wondered if Ryou would still stay with him even if he lost his memory. That hurt the thief a lot. For if Ryou didn't remember anything about him, would he leave? His heart ached when he thought that. 'Damn! I am getting weak thinking these things!'  
  
But he couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. How will his hikari take things? Will he be the same? Or will he change? The thief didn't like not knowing.  
  
He closed his eyes feeling tired now. All this thinking made him sleepy. Bakura fell into a light slumber as his thoughts were still on his hikari.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
For about an hour, Malik drove Ryou around the hospital and outside as well. When the Egyptian noticed the boy's dropping head, he decided it was time to head back.  
  
They reached Ryou's room and once again, Malik lifted Ryou out of the chair and back onto his bed. He pulled the sheet over the boy and smiled at him.  
  
"Have fun?"  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
Malik brushed a lock of white hair out of the boy's face.  
  
"Ryou… there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time."  
  
Ryou tilted his head a tad. "What is it?"  
  
Malik hesitated a moment, but then he decided he would do it. He sat on the bed next to Ryou and brought his face down and kissed the boy.  
  
Ryou was surprised at first, but something felt familiar about it.  
  
Malik pulled away and stared at the blushing Ryou. He had rested his left palm on the bed on the other side of the boy.  
  
"I have liked you for awhile now, Ryou. You were the only one who made me feel welcomed after everything I did. I know I did a lot of bad things in the past, but I changed because of you."  
  
Ryou looked up into his lavender eyes and knew what he said was true. Before Ryou realized what he was doing, he had leaned forward and pressed his lips to Malik's.  
  
The Egyptian was shocked but quickly got over it and kissed back.  
  
Ryou had wrapped his arms around him. Something was telling him this was familiar, but not quite right.  
  
Malik pulled away, looking into the other boys' eyes. "I'm sorry. I should go before I do something I regret." He said softly, running his hand thru Ryou's hair. He didn't want to leave, but he had too. This couldn't go on.  
  
Ryou, who was still slightly out of breath, pulled back his arms from the other and blushed.  
  
Malik backed away off the bed and started for the door.  
  
"Ano…"  
  
He turned around at the sound of Ryou's voice.  
  
"Don't be sorry." Ryou's blush deepened. "I liked it."  
  
Malik stood in shock for a moment and blinked. Then a grin slowly formed on his lips.  
  
"Then I'll come back later. Ja ne!"  
  
Ryou brought his fingers to his lips. Did that just happen? He kept blushing when he thought about what just occurred.  
  
And that is how Bakura found him.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Bakura was jolted awake when he heard someone else come out onto the roof. He turned his head towards the door.   
  
"Tomb keeper?"  
  
Malik looked up and saw Bakura lying on the roof.  
  
"What? Why are you up here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question."  
  
"Whatever. I came up here because I wanted too."  
  
Malik leans against the wall glaring at Bakura.  
  
"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your hikari?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "He wasn't there when I went in his room earlier."  
  
"And you just came up here to sleep?"   
  
The thief could hear the anger in the other's voice. "Why are you so angry?"  
  
Malik looked away from Bakura. "I'm not. I just can't stand how you treat Ryou."  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes and sat up. "What is that supposed to mean, tomb keeper?"  
  
He looks back at the thief. "I'm saying I will take him away from you."  
  
"What did you say?" Bakura was on his feet now glaring at Malik.  
  
"You heard me. Before his accident, you two were always yelling at each other. As if you didn't get along well. Maybe he realized that you would never love him." Malik kept eye contact with the thief and smirked when he flinched at his words.  
  
"I will not let you have him." Bakura hisses out and picks up the bag. Glaring at Malik he walks past him and down the stairs.  
  
'Ra damn him!'  
  
Bakura stormed to Ryou's room. Everyone got out of his way just by glaring at them.  
  
He sighed, letting his anger seep away as he got closer to his hikari's room.  
  
Opening the door he glanced at his hikari and frowned. Ryou was spaced out with an odd smile on his face. He also had his hand on his mouth.  
  
The thief was about to call out his hikari's name, but he caught an image from Ryou's mind. It was Malik. Feeling his anger come back, he stormed into the room, startling the boy.  
  
"Ra damn him!!" Bakura yelled as he threw the bag in a chair and glared at his hikari.  
  
Ryou was frightened at the look in Bakura's eyes. He wanted to run away, but couldn't.  
  
Bakura stalked over to the bed. "Why?"  
  
The boy blinked at the question. "Why what?"  
  
"Did you not think I could see your thoughts!"   
  
Ryou flinched at his words. Although he didn't know why, but he felt guilty. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, tears forming in his chocolate eyes.  
  
Bakura cursed himself. He didn't mean to make his hikari cry. "Dammit!" he turned around and kicked the chair. The thief pushed his anger away. Once he felt it all gone, he turned back to Ryou. He walked over to the boy and was backing away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry, hikari. I'm not mad at you." Bakura says as he sits on the bed next to Ryou. He leans over to him and brushes away his hikari's tears.  
  
Ryou was amazed at the sudden change he just saw. First Bakura was angry and now he is gentle. Was he always like this? Ryou found that he wanted to know more about the person sitting in front of him.  
  
"Why were you angry?"  
  
Bakura stared at his hikari. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know." Ryou said softly.  
  
Bakura sighed and leaned forward, falling onto Ryou's lap. He rested his head on the boys' stomach.   
  
Ryou was too surprised to move. 'What is he doing?!' he stared down at his dark. "Ano…"  
  
"You are mine, hikari. I won't hand you over to him." Bakura's words were almost too soft to be heard, but Ryou heard them.  
  
"Eh?" Ryou was confused now.  
  
The thief looked up at his hikari. "You loved me, don't you remember? I know you did and I was scared."   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"You don't remember…"   
  
Ryou saw the saddest look on Bakura's face and he immediately wanted to hold him until he felt better. What did that mean? Was he telling the truth? Did I love him and not Malik? 'But I felt something for Malik.' Ryou felt his heart ache. 'Does this mean I feel for Bakura as well? How does one love two people at the same time?'  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't remember." Ryou said with newly formed tears falling down.  
  
The thief sat up and instantly wiped them away. Being this close to his hikari, Bakura couldn't stop himself. He leaned in and kissed his light. He had wanted to do this for a long time.  
  
Ryou's first thought was that it was different, like it was supposed to be this way. He felt himself respond to the other's touch.  
  
They broke apart and the lighter half looked up into crimson orbs. He never noticed before. Ryou brought up his hand and hesitated before touching his dark's face. He felt his heart race. This was different then what he felt with Malik. It felt…right.  
  
Bakura leaned into his hikari's hand and brought up his own to cover the other. The thief looked down into chocolate eyes and saw recognition. Was he remembering? He could only hope.  
  
"Bakura." The boy said.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You… I am…" Ryou's face twisted in confusion. He knew what he wanted to say, but couldn't put it into words.  
  
Bakura pulled his hikari into his arms. "You don't have to remember. Just let me hold you."  
  
They sat there in each others arms for a long while.  
  
Ryou felt he was supposed to be here. He didn't pull away or refuse the other. He felt safe in this embrace.  
  
"I need you, hikari." Bakura said quietly into the other's ear.  
  
Ryou didn't respond because he wasn't sure what to say. He was just happy being here in his dark's arms.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
chapter 7? ^^; maybe so! sigh i'm not getting as much typing done as i used to ^^;; i been playing FFXI too much hehe ohwell! i have plenty of chapters written on actual paper that i need to type up some day soon ^^~ so until then i hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^~~  
  
ja ne~~ 


	8. Chapter 08

Unexpected Events  
  
By duenna  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- implied YYxY SxJ HxO -- major OOCness!! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did ^^~ then it would be yaoi-ish goodness! ^^~  
  
Summery: Ryou loves his yami. Malik loves Ryou. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ^^;;  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 008 ~~  
  
Ryou had woken up a couple of times during the night to find himself still embraced by Bakura. He felt completely at peace and secure in his dark's arms.  
  
Little did he know, Bakura didn't sleep at all. He had watched his hikari sleep the whole night.  
  
When morning finally arrived, the thief carefully removed the boy from his arms and went to his soul room to try and get some sleep.  
  
Ryou woke up to voices.  
  
"Bakura?" he rubbed his sleepy eyes and yawned in the process.  
  
The voices around him stopped suddenly and Ryou felt everyone look over at him.  
  
"Ano… Sorry, he's not here." The blonde boy said to him. Ryou immediately felt guilty, he hardly remembered anyone's name from the other day.  
  
"Ah... sou ka…" he looked around the room at everyone. They were all staring at him and he didn't like it much. His eyes met lavender eyes and he smiled. It was different today. The feeling he had towards the golden haired boy. Something changed in Ryou last night. "Ohayou, Malik." Ryou said as he wondered how he was going to tell him that it wasn't love he felt towards the other.  
  
"How do you feel today?" Malik asked him, watching Ryou closely.  
  
"My heads hurts, but I feel fine." ^^'  
  
Malik smiled at him. "That's good."  
  
Ryou continued his gaze around the room and sighed. "Where is Bakura?" he asked.  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"Don't know, really. Only you were here when we arrived." Yami answered calmly.  
  
"Oh." Was all Ryou had to say. He was crestfallen, because he wanted to see him. Where could he have gone?  
  
/Bakura?/   
  
There was no answer.  
  
/BAKURA?/  
  
Through the link, Ryou felt his yami jump at the sudden yell of his name.  
  
//What is it? Is something wrong?//  
  
/Iie… Just wanted to know where you are. You weren't here when I woke up./ Ryou felt him yawn. /Did I wake you up…yami?/ Ryou said sadly. He didn't mean to disturbed Bakura.  
  
Bakura sent a startled yelp thru the link. //What did you call me?!// he asked softly.  
  
/Er…yami?/  
  
He was silent for a moment. //Have you regained your lost memory, hikari?//  
  
Ryou sighed. /No, it's just you call me hikari, so I called you yami. Was I wrong?/  
  
Bakura chuckled. //Call me what you wish, hikari.//  
  
Ryou felt a grin form upon his mouth.  
  
~+~  
  
Malik watched Ryou as he remained quiet. 'He was probably speaking with the baka tomb robber.'   
  
The others were talking amongst themselves. They probably didn't even notice Ryou's silent conversation.  
  
He watched the white haired boy as he grinned at something Bakura said to him. Malik suddenly wished he could hear their conversation. He sighed to himself.  
  
'Did last night mean anything to him?'   
  
Malik wanted to ask Ryou, but he didn't want an audience for it. He silently wished everyone would leave soon.  
  
~+~  
  
Ryou felt warm feelings coming from his dark's mind. And he couldn't help but smile when Bakura yawned again.  
  
/Didn't you get any sleep last night?/  
  
//No. I watched you sleep.// came a sleepy reply.  
  
/Eh?! Why?/ Ryou felt his cheeks burning and he hoped no one noticed.  
  
//Because you looked like an angel sleeping in my arms.//  
  
Ryou was sure now that his whole face was bright red. He propped up his legs so his face could be buried into his knees. The whole time Ryou was smiling at what Bakura had said to him.  
  
Malik noticed what Royu did and frowned. 'What could they be talking about?'   
  
Suddenly Bakura materialized next to Ryou's bed. Everyone in the room stopped talking and froze.  
  
The thief reached out to touch his hikari's face, but Malik coughed before he could. He snapped his head around and glared at the others in the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he growled.  
  
"We came to see Ryou." Yugi said and everyone nodded in unison.  
  
"Idiots." Bakura mumbled under his breath. Ryou heard what he said and looked up over at his yami.  
  
/You don't like them./ he said as a statement.  
  
//What gave you that idea?// the thief grumbled sarcastically.  
  
Ryou sighed and laid his head back down on his knees, still looking at Bakura. He noticed that Bakura's face was angry and he wished he could make his dark smile.  
  
//Sorry hikari, they may be nice to you, but they hate me.// Bakura said slumping down in an empty chair away from everyone.  
  
/I wish I knew why./  
  
Bakura glanced up at Ryou and saw him looking back at the thief. They stared at each other for a moment. Bakura realized that he wanted his hikari back. He didn't care how anymore.  
  
//I used to be a spirit inside the Sennen Ring you wear. Before I got to know you, I used you. I took over your body many times to do evil things to everyone. I blocked you out. I ignored your cries. One day you rebelled with force. I was surprised you still had that much spirit in you, it amused me so I look into your mind.//   
  
Bakura fell silent for a minute. He didn't care about the others; they were quiet, probably wondering what we were talking about. //I realized you didn't hate me for what I had done to you. You pitied me. You could never hate anyone. You were the first person who didn't hate me. That's when I knew you were different then anyone I ever knew. Slowly, I let you have your life back and you would talk to me. You were patient with me. And I slowly got to know you. Before I knew it, I liked you. I found out how to gain my own body and I used shadow magic to attain it.//   
  
The thief looked away from his hikari to stare at the floor. //One day you told me that you loved me and I denied you. I was scared. I didn't want to believe what my heart felt for you. I pushed you away and told you that you were like a brother to me. I watched you while your heart broke into pieces. I don't know why I did it, but you were never the same afterwards. You distanced yourself from me. You hated it when I touched you. You always yelled at everything I did. No matter what I did though, you always forgave me in the end.// Bakura glanced up at his hikari and he saw tears in Ryou's eyes.  
  
//I am sorry, hikari.//  
  
Tears streamed out of Ryou's eyes. He felt sad yet happy at the same time. While he listened to Bakura talk, he saw images flash in his mind. They were what he was talking about. He felt all the emotions he had locked away for a long time. That was why he was happy. As for being sad, he felt all the pain they went through. All the lies and deceit his yami put him through. His heart ached for Bakura.  
  
While his friends came running to the crying Ryou, Bakura made his exit. He couldn't take it anymore. So he walked out of the room, leaving everything behind.  
  
~+~  
  
Malik was first to notice Ryou's tears, then the others gathered around him, questioning him.  
  
The Egyptian was the first to the boy's side and he grabbed his hand into his own. He wiped away the tears only to be replaced by new ones.  
  
"Ryou? Whats wong?"  
  
But the boy doesn't answer him. Malik and everyone were panicking by now. They didn't know what was wrong.  
  
He glanced around the room for Bakura and noticed he had left. 'Good riddance.' Malik thought bitterly. 'If he didn't care about Ryou, why should he stay?'  
  
~+~  
  
Bakura stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall. He sighed.  
  
//I'm sorry, Ryou. You are much stronger then I will ever be.//  
  
And with that he cut off the link. He felt empty and all alone again.   
  
He walked down the hall and out of the hospital. He didn't know where he would go, but it had to be far away. Egypt, perhaps.  
  
Bakura spotted a familiar motorcycle and he grinned. 'I hope Malik won't mind me borrowing it.'  
  
~+~  
  
Ryou heard his yami's words and then the empty void.  
  
"Bakura!" he yelled, trying to follow him, but everyone held him down. He kept trying to tell them to let him go, but they never did. He called out Bakura's name over and over again. The tears never stopped.  
  
~+~  
  
Malik and Yami were restraining Ryou from leaving.   
  
"Let me go!" Ryou screamed over and over.   
  
The doctor finally arrived after Anzu went to get him. He immediately gave Ryou a shot to calm him down.  
  
Ryou felt himself growing tired by the second and he fell back onto his bed in a dreamless sleep.  
  
"What on earth happened to him?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to tell the doctor. When no one answered the doctor sighed.  
  
"Where is his brother?"  
  
"Gone." Malik answered simply. The doctor looks to who spoke.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Who cares! I sure don't. He's gone now, so deal with it." at Malik's outburst, Yami sighed tiredly.  
  
"That idiot! I told him not to leave his hikari."  
  
The doctor just looked confused. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"  
  
Yami shakes his head. "It would be best if you forget this ever happened. Malik?"  
  
Malik nodded and brought out his Sennen Rod and erased the last ten minutes from the doctor's memory and filled it with a different one. Yami guided the doctor out of the room then poked his head in the door.  
  
"I'll go look for Bakura. Yugi stay with Ryou." Yugi nodded and Yami left.  
  
~+~  
  
Bakura stole Malik's bike and drove it to his hikari's house. He gathered a bag and filled it with the money he stole a while back. He smirked. He had gotten away with a lot and Ryou didn't even know it existed.  
  
After all, once a thief, always a thief. Right?  
  
The thief hesitated at that thought. He never thought he would leave Ryou, but he was now.  
  
He also grabbed Ryou's passport. He would pretend to be his hikari.  
  
Before leaving, he stopped by a picture that Ryou had hanged on the wall. It was taken not too long ago. Maybe a couple of months ago. They went to the beach. Ryou loved the ocean. Bakura had his hikari in a hug and Ryou was trying to push him away, but the boy was blushing bright red.  
  
Bakura took the picture off the wall and smashed the glass. He retrieved the picture inside. Slamming the door behind him, he revved up the bike and sped to the airport.  
  
He didn't look back once.  
  
~+~  
  
Chapter 008! :D thanks for all the reviews! ^^ sorry it took so long to update! enjoy!! ^^~~  
  
ja ne~ 


	9. Chapter 09

Unexpected Events  
  
By duenna  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- implied YYxY SxJ HxO -- major OOCness!! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did ^^~ then it would be yaoi-ish goodness! ^^~  
  
Summery: Ryou loves his yami. Malik loves Ryou. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ^^;;  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 009 ~~  
  
Bakura abandoned the motor bike at the entrance of the airport. He wandered in not really sure of where to go at first. He really didn't want to ask for directions. He was, after all, Bakura, king of thieves. The thief was certain he was lost, but he still didn't ask for directions. He was at a loss and wished Ryou could help him. Bakura shook his head, clearing the thought away.   
  
Standing in the middle of the busy airport, he certainly attracted attention, so he growled at everyone who looked his way.  
  
After, for what seemed like hours, he spotted a sign that read: 'Tickets bought here.' Smirking to himself, he walked over to the counter.  
  
Ignoring all the shouts that came from behind him he glared at the woman behind the counter, daring her to say something.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" the mortal woman asked, clearly scared of Bakura.  
  
"I need to go to Egypt." He said simply to her.  
  
The woman gulped and started typing away on her computer. "What city would you like to go to?"  
  
Bakura thought about it for a moment. "The pharaoh's city."  
  
The woman just stares at Bakura, who is starting to get annoyed.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for?!" Bakura snarls, which makes the woman jump and yelp.  
  
"Well, there is no such city… Would you like to go to Cairo instead?" she said carefully, smiling a bit nervously.  
  
Bakura frowned and nodded. "I guess I'll just have to find it on my own then. Fine, send me there." And he grabbed a stack of bills from his bag and tossed them at her. "I'm sure that will be enough."  
  
The woman gaped at the wad of one hundred dollar bills in front of her. "Yes, sir! It is more then enough actually."  
  
"What ever. Just give me the damn ticket already!" Bakura growls and is handed his ticket.  
  
Bakura stalks away from the counter and heads towards his gate. He remembered most of what to do from his hikari's memories from before.   
  
Just as he was reaching the place he was supposed to go, a hand stops him. Bakura spins around ready to beat the hell out of who ever touched him. But he stopped just in time to see who it was.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Bakura says, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Crimson eyes narrowed as well. "I was wondering what you are doing."  
  
"It's none of your business, pharaoh! Just leave me alone!"  
  
Yami slaps Bakura across his face and the thief is stunned for a moment, but he doesn't retaliate.   
  
"Do you know what you did?! Your hikari tried to come after you! The doctor had to sedate him from hurting himself! Where the hell are you going?!" Yami yelled at the thief, who was still stunned from the pharaoh's punch.  
  
Bakura slowly turned his head to face Yami's angry one. The thief didn't care anymore. He didn't want to hurt Ryou anymore.  
  
"I am leaving. Ryou deserves someone better then I am. I don't want to hurt him anymore…" Bakura said softly.  
  
Yami's eyes widen when he saw a single tear fall out of the pain filled eyes of the tomb robber.   
  
"You can't live without him, Bakura." he said softly to the other.  
  
Bakura just nodded and didn't say anything. He didn't want the former pharaoh to notice how troubled he was about all of this. Of course he didn't want to leave his hikari, but Ryou deserved someone much better then he ever would be.   
  
They stood there in silence for a while. Neither of them said a word. Both lost in their own thoughts about what had happened.  
  
"Pharaoh, I need to leave…" Bakura choked out. "Please… don't tell him where I am going."  
  
Yami regarded the thief for a moment. "I understand." He said softly and Bakura nodded.  
  
"Flight 324, headed for Egypt, is now ready to board." A voice said over the intercom.  
  
Bakura turned around and headed for the plane. He didn't look back to see if Yami was still there, he didn't care. He was leaving everything behind. He was leaving the one person he ever truly loved.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Ryou opened his eyes and he immediately knew something was wrong. But he couldn't quite figure it out. He frowned and sat up in his bed and looked around.  
  
"How did I get here?" he thought out loud and then the memories rushed through his head and he gasped. "Did that all really happen?!" Ryou asked to no one in particular, but he got a reply anyway.  
  
"Yes, it did." The voice said and the white haired boy looked up at its owner.  
  
"I remember everything." Ryou said hoarsely, bring his hand to his head. "I remember my head hurting and the car speeding towards me." Tears formed in his eyes. "I remember waking up in the hospital and Bakura was here with me. I didn't remember who I was! But I remember now!" he tried to get out of the bed, but the other person didn't let him.  
  
"Stop it Ryou! You can't leave here!"  
  
"Let go of me, Malik!" Ryou said fiercely to the other boy and then he looked up at him. "I remember the other night…" he blushed and shook his head. "I don't know why I…"  
  
Malik put his finger over Ryou's lips. "It doesn't matter, Ryou. I'm just glad you got your memories back." He said softly and Ryou nodded as Malik pulled away his hand.  
  
"Malik… where is Bakura? Why can't I sense him??" Ryou cried out. "Did he really leave?!"  
  
The Egyptian was silent, watching Ryou and he sighed. "Yes, he left. Yami wont say anything, but I know he saw him last."  
  
Ryou was heart broken at the news that Malik gave him. /Why did you leave me, Bakura?!/ He cried into the link, but he never received an answer. He felt empty and completely alone. He knew crying wouldn't bring back his dark, so it was no use. Ryou fell back upon the bed and stared at the ceiling. He was alone again.  
  
Malik watched sadly at the broken spirit he now saw in the boy he once thought of unbreakable. Ryou had endured everything his dark dished out for him, but this just left him broken. Malik didn't know what else to do.  
  
Just then the doctor came in and looked at the two boys. "Well, how are you feeling today Ryou?" he asked while writing on the chart at the end of his bed.  
  
"I remember everything." Ryou said miserably as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
The doctor looked up from his clip board at the boy's words. "Really? You got your memory back?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's great! I'm sure your uh brother will be happy to hear that!" the doctor said cheerfully and Ryou nodded mutely. "Well, since your all better now, you can leave if you want too."  
  
Ryou sighed. "I think I will."  
  
"Very well. I will have the nurses check you out then." The doctor said and left them alone. A nurse walked in a few moments later and started to take the needle out of his arm. Ryou didn't even notice anything until Malik poked him.  
  
"Let's go home, Ryou."  
  
He white haired boy nodded and he let Malik help him up. Ryou got dressed with Malik's help and they left the hospital.  
  
Once outside Ryou blinked. It was early morning and the sun was just rising. He smiled at the sudden thought he had. Bakura hated waking up early. He always threw his pillow at his hikari when he woke him up in the morning. Bakura was not a morning person. But then he remembered his dark was gone now. He wouldn't be able to see him anymore. Ryou felt an arm around his shoulders and he looked up into sad lavender eyes.  
  
"It will be okay, Ryou. I promise you it will." Malik said to his friend and he watched the younger boy nod and hold back his tears. The taller boy hailed a taxi and ushered Ryou inside. The whole way back to Ryou's house, they sat in silence.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Once they arrived at Ryou's house, Malik guided the owner inside and they stopped to stare at the broken glass on the floor.  
  
Ryou knelt down and picked up the picture frame, which was now empty. He glanced up at the wall where it once hung.  
  
"Bakura must have taken the picture." Ryou said softly and then he jumped up and turned to Malik. "Maybe that means he still cares! I have to go after him! I have to know how he really feels."  
  
Malik stared at Ryou. "You can't be serious."  
  
"I am serious, Malik." Ryou said sternly.  
  
"But you don't know where he is."  
  
Ryou's face fell at Malik's words and he immediately regretted saying them. He traced the lines on the Sennen Ring and smiled. "Where else would a five thousand year old tomb robber go?" he smiled brightly at Malik.  
  
The Egyptian raised an eyebrow. 'Very smart.' He thought to himself. "Do you plan to go after him?" Malik asked cautiously but inside he was grinning.  
  
Ryou was quiet as he stared down at the broken glass. 'If Bakura took that picture, it means he cares, right?' he looked up slowly at Malik. "Yeah, I'm going after him!" and he started out the door but the other boy grabbed his arm before he got out of reach.  
  
"Here. Take this; I think you will need it." Malik smiles at the wide eyed Ryou as he handed him his Sennen Rod.   
  
"But…" Ryou started, but the other interrupted.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ryou. You don't have money do you? You're going to need a way to get there." Malik grinned impishly at Ryou.  
  
Ryou stared at the Sennen Rod in his hand and then threw his arms around the Egyptian in a hug. "Thank you Malik!" he whispered to him.  
  
"Any time. Now go get your dark." Malik ruffled Ryou's hair and then the boy was off. Malik grinned as he watched the boy run down the street to the train stop further down the road. "Good luck, Ryou." He whispered.  
  
A shadow appears behind Malik and he smirks. "Do you really think your plan will work? About trying to get the tomb robber jealous?" the shadow asks as he walks up next to Malik.  
  
Malik snorts. "Mark my words, Marik. Sooner or later they will be together. I told you I know Bakura loves his hikari, so there won't be a problem because we all know Ryou is in love with the stupid thief as well. There is just the problem of Bakura admitting it to himself."  
  
Marik looks over at his own hikari and pulls him so he is facing his dark. "So, you think you know everything, little hikari?" the yami says as he looks into Malik's' eyes.  
  
Malik grins as he reaches up to whisper into his dark's ear. "Of course not, silly yami." He says as he slowly traces his finger down Marik's jaw line. "But I do know one thing for certain."  
  
"And what is that?" Marik replies as he stares into electrifying violet eyes, which gaze into his own. He slips his arm around his hikari's waist and pulls him closer so their bodies are crushed against each other.  
  
Malik doesn't even hesitate as he pressed his lips against his dark's, who doesn't even seem surprised by the action his hikari took.  
  
/You are the one I love./  
  
//Oh?// Came a very amused reply. //I thought you wanted the tomb robbers' hikari.//  
  
Malik chuckled thru the link. /So, I even had you fooled, oh great one?/  
  
Marik snorts. //Not really. It is just so much fun teasing you, little hikari.//  
  
The hikari smiles and rests his head onto his dark's chest and sighs. "There were just some unexpected events along the way. I certainly didn't plan Ryou getting hurt, or for his memory loss. And I definitely didn't plan Bakura running away from his light." He sighs again. "I sure hope they will find peace." Malik murmurs mostly to himself.  
  
Marik didn't say anything as he held his hikari in his arms. It wasn't that he didn't want the two white haired freaks to get together, but he knew how the thief thought and didn't want his own light to worry about them. He knew Bakura was running away from the problem at hand, and at the same time, trying to figure out what he felt for his weak hikari. Marik smirked at that. 'At least my hikari isn't weak.' He thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly Malik looked up to his dark. "Hey, can you go look after Ryou? I have this feeling he will get into trouble somewhere during his trip."  
  
The yami looked down at his hikari and noticed that he was very worried. He even felt it thru the link. Marik sighed. "Fine." He gives his hikari one last kiss before disappearing.  
  
/Thank you./  
  
//You owe me, little hikari.// Marik threatens lightly.  
  
/Anything you say, yami./ Malik replies, grinning because he knew what his yami would want.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 009! ^^ only 3 or 4 chapters left! maybe less.. i dont know! it depends on how long my chapters are i suppose :) i know how this is going to end, i just need to get to writing it! ^^;; but it is very hard when so many new animes i d/l to watch and FFXI i play online :D hehe well, i hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it ^^~ ah! did any of you think Malik was setting up Bakura and Ryou?! hehehe! i didnt really give out any hints though, but i should have.. ahwell ^^~  
  
ja ne~ 


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpected Events  
  
By duenna  
  
Pairings: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- implied YYxY SxJ HxO -- major OOCness!! ^^;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did ^^~ then it would be yaoi-ish goodness! ^^~  
  
Summery: Ryou loves his yami. Malik loves Ryou. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ^^;;  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
/hikari to yami/  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 010 ~~  
  
Bakura arrived in Egypt in the early afternoon. He squinted as the blazing sun smoldering down on him. He scanned the busy airport looking for something or someone. And he spotted 'her.' Yes, 'her.' Bakura muttered ancient curses under his breath as he approaches her.  
  
"You seem upset, Spirit." The woman says the amusement in her voice evident.  
  
Bakura just glares at her. "Its not like I want your help or anything, you know."  
  
The woman nods in agreement. "Actually, I need your help as well." her sea blue eyes bore into the thief's brown ones.  
  
Bakura raises an eyebrow. "Oh? And what does the almighty seer need help with?"  
  
Isis sighs to herself. She really didn't want him of all people to do this, but whom better to ask than a former tomb robber? "I need you to get me certain artifacts from the pharaoh's tomb. It is in danger to present tomb robbers and I do not with for these artifacts to get out in the open. They hold great power and in the hands of evil, it will cause great chaos." Isis was silent as she watches the surprise look on the thief's face slowly disappear under his mask.  
  
Bakura thought about what she has said. "What is in it for me?"  
  
"I knew you would ask that." Isis took a deep breath. She knew he wouldn't do it if the price wasn't high. "You may keep one artifact from the pharaoh's tomb."  
  
"Hmmm…" Bakura thought about this all his life or at least since he was released from the Sennen Ring. He imagined it over and over again. Robbing the pharaoh's tomb was why he decided to come here. It would keep his mind off a certain someone as well as let him do what he wanted to. What fun he will have. He grins at the woman. "Deal. As long as you supply what I need for it."  
  
Isis nods in relief. "Follow me." She turns around and walks out of the airport.  
  
The thief sighs. He has come here for this reason. He wanted to rob Yami's tomb and go back at a later time and rub it in his face. It was what kept him from breaking down and going back home. But after this, what will he do? Bakura has no idea.  
  
"Spirit?"  
  
Bakura blinks and looks up at Isis.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day or am I going to have to drag you away from here?"  
  
Bakura shakes his head to clear his thoughts. 'One things at a time.' He tells himself. "Hai, hai, Isis-sama."  
  
It was her turn to raise an eye brow and the thief just smirks at her. Isis rolls her eyes and continues walking out the door. Bakura soon follows behind her and he gets the feeling he is being watched. The thief glances around casually, noting what he was looking for and smirks. 'Probably the worst person I have ever seen.'  
  
Once outside, he takes in a breath of fresh Egyptian air. "It's been a long time." He murmurs to himself. He took in the surrounding buildings. Sure it's been about three thousand years and a lot has changed, but one thing will always remain the same. He smiles at the thought.  
  
Bakura remembers seeing the great pyramids when he was flying in. They looked just as magnificent as they were long ago. A little aged, perhaps, but still beautiful. The thief hears someone cough to his right and he sighs.  
  
Isis is waiting for him to come back to reality.  
  
"I assume you know its location, seer." The thief asks her.  
  
"Yes." Isis simply answers.  
  
"Good."  
  
They walk down the crowded street for a while. Modern day buildings have replaced the ancient ones that once stood in their place.   
  
"A lot has changed…" Bakura barely chokes out.  
  
Isis bows her head. "Yes, it has, but this is still our home."  
  
The thief glances away from the Egyptian seer. "Perhaps."  
  
"You miss him." it was more of a statement then a question.  
  
Bakura growls. "It's none of your business!"  
  
"Sorry." Isis remains quiet until they reach the store they were walking to. "Gather what you need."  
  
Bakura went in first and looks around. 'Wonder what kinds of traps the priests put in his tomb.' The thief muses himself with such questions as he browses the store.  
  
Isis stood by the counter waiting for him.  
  
"Hey, you remember the past, right?"  
  
Isis blinks. "Yes."  
  
"Then tell me what traps await me." He grins over at the seer.  
  
"Very well." she begins to explain how to enter the tomb and which routes to take and what doors lead to the final chamber, where the pharaoh's casket lay.   
  
"So the priests didn't use the magic of the Sennen items?"   
  
"No, our pharaoh did not wish it."  
  
"Hmm…" Bakura truly thinks Yami is an idiot now. 'Stupid Pharaoh.' The thief gathers what he thought he would need and drops it on the counter.  
  
Isis nods and gives the man behind the desk a card. "This will cover it." she says in Egyptian. Before, she and Bakura were speaking in Japanese.  
  
The man quickly rings up their purchases and tells them to have a nice day and to come back soon. Bakura ignores him, while Isis says thank you.  
  
Outside once again, he gets the feeling of being watched. Sure enough, it was the same person from the airport. Bakura smirks as Isis starts off and he follows her with the backpack filled with his supplies on his shoulder. 'This may be more fun then I realized.' He thinks to himself.  
  
The stalker continues to follow them, but does not interfere, which annoys the thief very much. "Seer…"  
  
"I know, thief. Ignore it. They are probably from one of the local thieves guilds."  
  
"Oh?" Bakura was interested now and wanted to meet this stalker of theirs, but he didn't want Isis to know what he was up too. Not yet anyways.  
  
Isis led the thief to the edge of town where a man waited with a horse.  
  
"Take the horse, Spirit. The site is not far from this city really. You will be there by night fall if not sooner." Isis glances at Bakura. "Go north and looks for twin peeks pointing at the sky. From there head west until you come across a small oasis. You may rest there if you wish. Continue west for about a mile. You will then notice the most obvious."  
  
"Cryptic as always, seer." Bakura says dryly.  
  
Isis in turn rolls her eyes. "I didn't want it to be too easy for you."  
  
Bakura snorts. "Thanks." He mounts the roan horse and kicks it into motion. The thief didn't say any words of departing either. He didn't need to nor did he want to. It was bad enough he was actually helping the tomb keeper's sister. 'Ah, well, at least I'm doing what I wanted to in the first place.' he thinks happily to himself. He has only been in Egypt for no more then a couple of hours and he was already planning on stealing. Bakura smirks. 'What would my hikari think?' the thief frowns slightly. 'I really need to stop thinking of him.'  
  
It was nearing noon and the sun was burning through his clothes. Thankfully, he brought along a cape and a turban to keep the scorching sun off his pale skin. The thief had forgotten how hot the desert was. Digging around in his backpack, he shouts a small 'aha!' he pulled out some sunglasses and putt hem on, smiling. 'If only I had these back then.'   
  
An hour or so later he came upon the twin peeks. They were single desert rocks pointing straight up at the sky, as if either praying to their gods or warning people to stay away. Shrugging, he journeyed onward, not caring about their gods. Has he ever? Nope. 'Not about to now either.'  
  
Trotting past the towering rocks and continued west. 'Now on to the small oasis.' Bakura kicked the horse swiftly and it started to gallop.  
  
Sure enough, the thief encountered the oasis. His horse went straight towards it on its own accord. Chuckling at the horses' actions, he slides down off the horse as soon as it reaches the water. Bakura kneels down before the pond and splashes some of the cool water on his face. He stares down at his reflection and sighs. 'Was this really the right thing to do?' Dunking his whole head in this time, he feels cooled off now and shakes the excess water dripping off his hair. 'Now is not the time to be doubting myself!' the thief steps away from the water and sits next to a small tree nearby. He needed to give the horse a rest before he started out again, so he closed his eyes and drifted of into a light sleep.  
  
His stalker finally reached the small oasis, and carefully as well as silently helps them self to the sparkling water in the god-sent pond. The person has been following that woman around until she let this guy ride out into the desert alone. So the stalker decided to follow the man, since he was probably headed to the tomb they were searching for. 'How did he know the way?' the stalker shielded itself behind the bushes as the thief wakes up.  
  
Bakura awakens when he hears someone at the waterside. He didn't open his eyes until he was certain they thought they were safely hidden amongst the bushes. The thief stretched out his arms and stood up. Bakura figures he has rested enough. Gather up the horses' reins, he mounts it and slowly walks back out onto the hot sand.   
  
Judging by where the sun was, he had wasted an hour or so at the oasis. Shrugging it off, he continued west for the last mile. Bakura wasn't too worried by the shadow that has been following him. Actually, he couldn't care less about them. If the person following him ever got in his way, he would deal with it then. When he was bored with their game. When he was tired of being followed, he will confront who ever it was. Then the real game will begin. Bakura laughs evilly at his plan. His stalker sweatdrops at the sound.  
  
The thief rides over a sand dune and halts his horse. He stares in amazement at the sight in front of him. 'No wonder Isis said it would be obvious.' He nudges the horse onward. Standing in front of him, half hidden with sand, was a statue of the god Horus. Only thing different was the upside down pyramid around its neck. "Really. Could they have made it any more noticeable?" Bakura says out loud.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
^^ i really wasnt sure if i should add Bakura robbing Yami's tomb.. but i did anyways! it just makes the fic longer ^^~ ah well, hope yall enjoy it :D  
  
ja ne~ 


	11. Chapter 11

Unexpected Events  
_by duenna  
_  
**Pairings**: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- major OOCness!! ;  
  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did then it would be yaoi-ish goodness! er.. hee hee ;;  
  
**Summery**: Ryou loves his yami. Malik loves Ryou. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ;;  
  
"speech"  
'thoughts'  
yami to hikari  
/hikari to yami/  
  
dictionary –  
  
hikari = light  
yami = dark  
baka = idiot/stupid  
-tachi = like a group, I say Yugi-tachi which means 'Yugi and the gang'  
aibou = partner  
koi = love  
koibito = lover  
  
#################  
  
**Chapter 011**

Dismounting from the horse, Bakura drops his bad full of supplies in front of the statue. He securely ties the horse into the shadow of the towering statue, making sure it would not get loose. Picking up his bag, he walks over to the two enormous doors. The have the ancient words of his past on them. Bakura starts to recite the words out loud.  
  
Upon finishing the final word, the door opens up with a loud groan. The thief walks into the darkness, uncaring what lies ahead of him.  
  
His stalker waits for about ten minutes before riding up to the statue to tie up the horse in the same place the other one was. Stalking quietly up to the entrance of the double doors, the follower peaks around to see inside. Seeing no signs of movement, the stalker moves quietly against the wall like a shadow. As soon as the stalk turns a corner, Bakura pounces on them. He quickly bounds up their hands behind their back and flips the person over. The thief could see clearly in the dark, but he chanted a long lost spell and torches lit the corridors.   
  
Bakura pulls up his follower and pushes them against the wall. "Let's see who you are, shall we?" he speaks but gets no reply so the rips off the mask, actually more like a turban or a veil, and he stares in shock at what he sees. "Just a girl. No wonder." Bakura releases his hold on her and she slumps to the ground and glares at the white haired teen.  
  
"How did you know where this place was?" she asks and Bakura shrugs.  
  
"I know it from a time that has been forgotten." He clearly confesses to the girl and then smirks. "Why were you following me? I know you have been since I got off the place."  
  
The girl stares at him. "You knew?"  
  
Bakura snorts. "Of course."  
  
"But I'm the best at this!"  
  
"Well, not anymore." Bakura grins at the girl. "Come on. I can't just leave you here." He gets up and pauses. "By the way, don't touch anything! Got it?" the girl sighs and nods slowly.  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
a sad smile forms on the thief's lips. "The king of thieves."  
  
The girl rolls her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Bakura raises an eyebrow but says nothing. He starts down the long corridor, faintly hearing the 'wait!' the girl shouted behind him. he feels the magic form the ancient past fill the air. It made him tingle all over and the excitement was getting to his head. The thief twisted and turned down the hallways.  
  
"Do you know where you are going?" he hears the girl ask.  
  
"Yes."  
  
She signs when he says nothing more.   
  
They reach the first chamber and Bakura grins. "This is where the fun begins." He kneels down and digs thru his bag.  
  
"What fun?"  
  
"The traps that the baka pharaoh set up in here."   
  
The girl frowns. "How do you know?"  
  
"Lucky guess?"  
  
"No. It sounds like you know what lies ahead!"  
  
Still digging thru his stuff, he pulls out a small box. Bakura sits on the dusty ground and opens the box.  
  
"What are you doing?" 

He ignores her as he grins in delight at the things in the box.  
  
Peering over at him, she nearly falls down at what the thief was doing.  
  
"Why are you eating at a time like this!!"  
  
"Because I'm hungry?"  
  
The girl throws her hands up in defeat, she then sits away from the thief, scowling at him. "I bet your parents had one hell of a time with you."  
  
"I don't have any." Bakura says automatically as he takes a bite of food.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"They died a long time ago along with the rest of my village."  
  
"I'm sorry." the girl says sadly, not really contemplating at what he said.  
  
"Don't be. I came here to get my revenge, sort of."  
  
The girl looks at the white haired thief oddly. "Say…. Do you know whose tomb this is?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Anger marks appear upon her brow. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me?"  
  
Bakura licks his fingers as he finishes eating. "Why should I?"  
  
More appear.  
  
"Why wouldn't you?!" she hisses.  
  
Shrugging, he grins at her. "Oh well, its Atemu's. The nameless pharaoh."  
  
A frown forms on the girls' mouth. "I thought he was just a myth."  
  
Bakura snorts. "If he ever heard you say that, he would probably go into depression at the thought of it." he laughs at the image.  
  
"What do you mean? Isn't he dead?"  
  
Bakura glances at the girl. "In a manor of speak. He is as dead as I am." Bakura grins at the play on words he just said.  
  
"You are avoiding my question."  
  
"Glad you noticed." The tomb robber gets up and dusts himself off. "Lets go now. Follow me and don't touch anything!"  
  
Sighing the girl follows behind. They make their way thru the numerous corridors and paths. Using what little shadow magic he could use (being far away from the Sennen Ring), Bakura blew apart all the traps and a few walls that were in his way. "Finally." Bakura whispers as he looks around the chamber he just entered.  
  
"Wow!" the girl says behind him as she runs to all the gold clumps on the floor.  
  
Bakura grabs her hand before she touches any of it. "What did I tell you?!" he glares at her.  
  
"Er… not to touch anything?" she says sheepishly.  
  
"And what were you about to do?" he demands.  
  
"I get it! Okay? I won't touch anything." She says grumpily as he lets her wrist go and turns back to what he was here for.  
  
Bakura gathers all the things Isis would want in an extra bag that he had brought. "That should be everything…" Bakura trails off as his eyes lay upon a small golden ring that lay on the tomb of the pharaoh. Memorized by it, he picks it up and quickly puts it in his pocket. "Let's go!"  
  
"You're going to leave the rest here?!" the girl says in surprise.  
  
"Yes. They are of no importance." He says with a wave of his hand. The girl stares at him with an open mouth.  
  
"B-But.. It's gold! Do you know how much this could all be worth?"  
  
"I know how much it is worth! But I don't care! I came for what I wanted, now, lets go!" Bakura shots as he exits the room. The girl quickly follows with a sad look behind her as she leaves behind a fortune.  
  
"I hope you know your way back…"   
  
Bakura blinks. "Of course I do. What tomb robber doesn't? I am the king of thieves after all…"  
  
"Yeah, so you said before." The girl says unhappily.  
  
Bakura smirks but says nothing else as he continues walking back to the entrance of the pharaoh's finally resting place.

#######

It was dark outside once Bakura steps outside and sighs in relief as he sees his horse was still where he left it.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you want to take the treasure with you?"  
  
"None of your business!" Bakura replies as he unties the horse and mounts up. "Do you know the way back?" the girl shakes her head. "You make a lousy thief and tomb robber!"  
  
The girl glares at the white haired thief. "Well, sorry! It's not like I wanted to be a thief! It just runs in the family…"  
  
Bakura really didn't want to know why he only took what Isis wants and nothing else… But deep down he knew. "…stupid hikari…" he mutters under his breath as he kicks his horse into a gallop.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!"  
  
He doesn't of course. 

#######

Once safely back in the city, Bakura finds Isis waiting for him. "Figures." He says mostly to himself.  
  
"I see you found someone." She says as she looks at the girl.  
  
Bakura snorts. "It's our stalker from earlier."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Here you go seer."  
  
"And your share?"  
  
"Already got it."  
  
Isis stares at the spirit thief. "Are you sure that is what you want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well." she says and walks away with her pharaoh's artifacts.  
  
Bakura sighs slightly.  
  
"What now boss?"  
  
Bakura blinks at the words. "What?"  
  
"Err. Well we make a great team!"   
  
Thinking it over for a moment, Bakura chuckles. "Give me a place to stay and I'll think about it."  
  
"Great! Follow me!"  
  
'Ra help me…' Bakura thinks as he follows the girl and he realizes for the first time, he doesn't even know her name.  
  
####### 

hahaha . . . i know its been a loooooong time since i updated! i'm soo sorry! i have more chapters i'm going to update for other stories as well.... i think! Bwahahaha! er.. well, hope you like :)

ja ne


	12. Chapter 12

**Unexpected Events**  
_By duenna_

**Pairings**: BakuraxRyouxMalik -- BxR-- implied YYxY SxJ -- major OOCness!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did then it would be yaoi-ish goodness!

**Summery**: Ryou loves his yami. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yuugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ;;

"speech"  
'thoughts'  
-yami to hikari-  
/hikari to yami/

dictionary –  
_hikari_ - light  
_yami_ - dark  
_baka_ - idiot/stupid  
-_tachi_ - like a group, I say Yuugi-tachi which means 'Yuugi and the gang'  
_aibou_ - partner  
_koi_ - love  
_koibito_ – lover

**ooooo**

_**Chapter 012**_

Ryou arrived in Cairo, Egypt perhaps twelve hours after his yami did. Of course it was midnight by the time his plane landed, so he searched for a hotel for the next couple of days to stay at. He booked a room at the closest one to the airport. Once he checked in and got his room key, Ryou dumped his luggage by the bed and continued onto the enormous window next to the bed. Opening the curtains, Ryou gasped at the sight his view gave him. It was almost like a picture or painting. He could not describe it, but it was beautiful.

Ryou noticed that the window was made to open if one wishes, so he did just that. The cool breeze of Egyptian nights ruffled his silvery locks and he closed his eyes and smiled slightly. Even though his yami never really talked about his days back in ancient Egypt, Ryou did catch glimpses of Bakura's memories sometimes when the yami was sleeping.

The hikari remembers one memory as he stood there, listening to the cooling wind and chirping night sounds. It was on a night just like this one and the breeze was just as cool. Ryou remembers seeing Bakura watching the night sky on top of a tall building. He didn't know when it was or where he was; Ryou could only see out of his yami's eyes at the stars and the hikari remembers feeling the same emotions as Bakura did. It wasn't anger or resentment or the need to kill something. It was a feeling that Bakura rarely ever felt, it was peace and contentment. At that moment, Ryou knew his yami could feel other things besides anger and hatred and it was when the hikari started to fall in love with his yami.

Ryou opens his eyes and hot tears fell down his cheeks. He made no attempt to wipe them away either.

/Where are you Bakura?/ Ryou called out desperately, but no reply came. He knew his yami was blocking him with a very strong shield.

Turning abruptly around, Ryou fell down upon the soft bed and sighed. As he closed his eyes he swore to himself that he would find his yami and promised to tell him how he felt even if Bakura didn't feel the same.

**ooooo**

Ryou woke up around noon. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stood to look out the window again. A small smile formed upon his lips at the sight again. It was different then the night view but just as beautiful.

He quickly turned away and went to his suitcase. He grabbed clean clothes and placed them on the bed. He took a quick shower and got dressed and brushed his hair quickly, hoping it would dry out enough before he got to searching the city for his yami.

He once remembered his father saying how hot it was in Egypt during the day, so he packed light clothes. He was wearing a white cotton shirt and tan khaki shorts with tan boots that went up to his ankles.

With one last glance out the window, Ryou left his room and locked the door. He made it downstairs where the lunch buffet was provided for guests. He got himself a plate full of fruits and a sandwich. Ryou munched on the fruits while he contemplated where to look first. He didn't really know all that much about this city and he was sure he was going to get lost at some point but he would worry about that later.

Ryou finished his lunch and proceeded outside the hotel. He shielded his eyes as he walked outside from the bright sun. Blinking a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the sun, he started walking down the street, looking at all the different stores. He was amazed at everything and promised himself that he would come back here one day and explore everything.

Not really noticing where he was going, he followed the street until he came to an enormous building at the end of the street. Ryou blinked once and then again and his eyes widened. 'Of course! Why didn't I think of this in the beginning?!' He exclaims to himself. He knew that Isis had stayed back in Egypt while Malik and Marik moved to Japan.

Smiling to him self, the silver haired teen jogged up the stairs two at a time, to the entrance of the museum. He opened the large glass door and walked in, letting the cold air from inside cool down his hot skin from the scorching sun. Ryou wandered around searching for Isis. He stopped a couple of employee's and asked where she could be and they didn't know.

After an hour of searching, Ryou sat down in a bench that was located near the center of the museum. He sighed and wondered if there was another museum somewhere in the city. He didn't want to give up, but he needed to rest a bit.

"Looking for someone?" A soft but amused voice came from behind him.

Ryou yelped and jumped up from his seat, turning around to stare into the cerulean eyes of Isis Ishtar.

"You!" Ryou answers hastily and Isis raises an eyebrow. "I mean I have been looking for you." The teen blushes in embarrassment as his one word answer.

"I see. What did you need?" Isis questions calmly.

"Have you seen Bakura? Do you know where he is? Is he okay? Do you know where he is?" Ryou asked one question after another until Isis held a hand up.

"Follow me." She answers and turns to walk towards an exhibit that wasn't even open yet.

Ryou followed her, a bit confused and lost and wondered if she knew where his yami was. But he still followed none the less.

Isis nodded to the security guard and proceeded into the exhibit. Ryou went after her a bit uncertainly to where she was taking him. He looked in awe at the priceless pure gold artifacts that were displayed around the small room. They didn't even seem damaged or broken. He noticed Isis had stopped in front of a small glass encased box displaying several objects that looked like jewelry and such.

"Do you know where I got these from?" Isis asked the teen, who shook his head no. A small smile formed upon her lips. "They are from the nameless pharaoh's tomb. Only a few people knew where it was." Isis looks to her right at the silver haired teen. "Do you know what I am getting at?"

Ryou turned to look at the calm Egyptian woman and he nods. "Bakura." He stated and Isis nodded.

"I asked him to do me a favor."

Ryou remained quiet for a moment. "He wouldn't do anything without payment."

Isis smiled at the boy. "Of course. I told him he could keep anything in the tomb he wanted. I assume he was happy with his price."

Ryou frowned. "What was it?"

"I don't know. You will have to ask him that."

"But I don't know where he is!" Ryou cried out in frustration. "He left before I could even tell him anything!"

Isis watched the teen for a moment and reached into her robe for a piece of paper and handed it to Ryou. "You can find him here."

The silver haired teen stared at the piece of paper for awhile before he took his shaking hand and took the piece of paper. It only said two words. "Pharaoh's Tomb?" he said out loud and looked questionly at the seer, who shrugged.

"It's a hang out for thieves and such. I have no idea where it is."

Ryou thanked Isis and headed out of the museum. He stood on top of the stairs for a moment before he headed down to the city. The teen had searched part of the city before it got dark and had no luck at finding the hang out where his yami was said to be.

With depressed thoughts, he went back to his hotel and had dinner. It was nearly eight at night when he went back up to his room and laid down upon his bed. Ryou sighed and promised himself that he would keep looking until he found his yami.

**ooooo**

A couple of days went by and Ryou still had no clue as to where this so called hang out was. Was it even real? Did Isis lie to him? No. She wouldn't do that, would she? He was currently walking down another street he found hidden behind strips of stores. Ryou knew this part of town wasn't part of the 'tourist attraction' so he wandered aimlessly looking for that damned bar Isis told him about.

It wasn't until recently (in this part of town anyway) that people were moving out of his way and giving him scared looks. It was as if they were frightened of him. It confused him at first but then as he thought about it, he assumed they thought he was Bakura. So Ryou knew he was getting close to where he needed to be, but he didn't want to ask anyone incase they realize he wasn't the thief.

Lost in his thoughts, Ryou didn't see the person in front of him and he bumped into him. The silver haired teen fell onto his rear and winced. "Gomen!" He automatically says as he looked up to see who he bumped into. The man was basically much bigger and stronger then the silver haired teen was, but the look in his eyes was that of fright. The big man started speaking franticly in Arabic to Ryou, but he didn't understand a word the man said. Ryou tried to calm the man down but it didn't work. Once the man noticed Ryou was speaking a different language he stopped and stared at the teen.

"You speak English?" the man asks.

"Yes! I can speak English." Ryou replies and smiles.

The man looks confused for a moment and then sighs in relief. "For a moment I thought you were someone else! I'm glad you are not!"

Ryou's eyes go wide. "Do you know Bakura?!" He asks in excitement.

The man just stares at the silver haired teen and wonders why anyone would want to see the thief. Everyone was frightened of the white haired teen that recently rose up in ranks among the thieves here in Cairo. It was almost scary how good Bakura was, as if he had been older then he really was. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts away, he sighed.

"I don't think you should see Bakura. He doesn't like people."

Ryou blinks at the man. "What? Why not? It's only been about four days since I saw him last." Came a confused reply.

The man runs a hand through his thick hair. "Well, don't blame me if anything happens to you." He replies and he started to walk down a dark alley and beckoned the boy to follow him.

Ryou hesitantly follow the man into the shadows of the alley way. He didn't really trust this man, so he kept his bag close which contained the Rod that Malik let him borrow. They past a couple of more streets and then the big man stopped and pointed at the building to his right. Ryou looked up at the sign. It said "Pharaoh's Tomb." He smiled in relief that he finally found the place he was looking for. Ryou turned around to thank the man, but he was already gone. Shrugging, Ryou made his way over to the door and opened it.

**ooooo**

I think only one more chapter left! XD I hope yall like it!

Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

**Unexpected Events**  
_By duenna_

**Pairings**: BxRxM -- BxR -- MxM -- implied YYxY -- major OOCness! ;o

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh but I wished I did then it would be yaoi-ish goodness!

**Summery**: Ryou loves his yami. Ryou gets into an accident. Bakura realizes he really does love his hikari. Ryou wakes up in the hospital. Malik is mad at Bakura. Yuugi-tachi just sit back and watch the fight. And you'll have to read the rest! ;;

"speech"  
'thoughts'  
-yami to hikari-  
/hikari to yami/

**ooooo**

_**Chapter 13**_

Ryou let out the breath he was holding and mentally tried to calm him self down. After all, he came this far to look for Bakura. But he couldn't help but wonder why his yami left him in the first place. Why didn't he stay? Ryou had no idea what Bakura was feeling or thinking, because the yami had the link cut off and locked up, and with no key, the hikari was lost without the comforting presence of his dark.

It worked the other way too, Bakura had no idea his light was looking for him.

Taking in a deep breath, Ryou slowly let it out as he lifted his hand to open the door. Upon opening the door wide enough for him to comfortably walk in, letting the door close with a click behind him, Ryou blinked letting his eyes adjust to the dimly lit room. Florescent lights flickered above the bar as Ryou made his way slowly to the bar, hoping someone would at least know where his run away yami was at.

"Hey Kid." A loud voice called out and Ryou jumped, his heart thumping in his chest. "You're too young to be in here! I don't serve minors."

The silver haired teen turned his wide eyes to the bar tender. "No! That's not why I'm here!" Ryou tried to explain, while the bar tender raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I mean, I'm looking for someone--" Ryou was cut short by one of the back doors slamming open, which rattled the many bottles of alcohol behind the bar. A girl probably no older then Ryou himself came running thru the door laughing. A few moments later a very angry Bakura ran in after her.

"Give it back now!" He growled at the girl.

"Not a chance!" She yelled back, which made the yami twitch.

'How dare she…' He mused to himself. His sole attention was on the girl he had befriended a few days ago. He knew she was taunting him with what she just did. He narrowed his eyes at her. She had the nerve to actually go thru his belongings and take the only thing he cherished among them. The picture of him and his hikari. But she didn't know that. Bakura saw her falter for a moment and he took his chance. He pounced on the girl and in one motion grabbed the picture from her hand and gracefully landed behind her.

Ryou watched the scene with shock. Was that really Bakura? Had he finally found the one person he been looking for?

"Kura…" The girl had gasped out.

"I told you not to call me that!" The thief snarled out at the girl, who wasn't even looking at him.

He turned his gaze to see what she was looking at and he froze. It wasn't really what he had expected to see. 'I must be dreaming.' He thought to himself. 'There's no way he could be here.' Bakura got up slowly, not tearing his gaze from the other boy.

Ryou's feet moved on their own as he ran to his yami and buried his face into Bakura's chest. "Bakura…" Ryou choked out. The thief's eyes widened. 'It's not a dream.' His heart started pounding in his ears; he felt the warmth he had missed. Slowly, he brought his arms around the slightly shorter teen. "Ryou…"

They stood there, much to everyone's surprise; they saw a side they haven't seen yet. A gentle and caring side to the thief.

The girl still sat on the floor where Bakura had knocked her down, with her jaw dropped to the floor in shock and surprise.

"You shouldn't be here!" Bakura gasped out and Ryou only tighten his arms around his yami. "You should still be in the hospital." Again Ryou shook his head.

"I remember, Kura…" Ryou whispers out, his breath tickled the hair on his yami's neck, making Bakura shiver slightly.

"What?"

"I remember everything." Ryou glanced up, almost hesitantly. "Why did you leave me? Why did you run away? It's not like you to run away from anything, Kura."

Bakura closed his eyes and sighed as he buried his face into his hikari's hair. "I thought you would be happier without me and with Malik."

"What? Malik?" Ryou frowned. "I don't like Malik like that. He is my best friend nothing more."

Bakura still didn't move. "But that day in the hospital…"

Ryou was slightly startled at the softness and sadness in the thief's voice. "Bakura…" suddenly, Ryou started to laugh quietly, which surprised the yami. "You're an idiot, Kura." Ryou said, humor dancing in his eyes making Bakura frown and his eyebrow twitch. "Malik's with his own yami. Really, Kura, did you think I could love anyone else but you?" As soon as he realized what he had said, Ryou blushed like crazy and averted his gaze to the ground as if it was more interesting then anything else.

Bakura blinked as he let the words his hikari just spoke sink in and his brain registered what it was. A slight pink tinge colored the thief's cheeks. "Ryou…" He whispered softly and he placed his right hand upon his hikari's cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

Ryou shivered at the contact and looked up at Bakura only to find his yami's lips upon his. He stood there, frozen; he had never kissed anyone and was unsure at what to do.

Bakura watched the confusion flow thru the chocolate eyes had had come to love and chuckled softly as he backed away and pulled his hikari closer to him. "My beautiful hikari…" Bakura murmured into Ryou's silky hair.

After a few moments in comfortable silence, Ryou spoke what had been left unanswered. "Why did you leave me?"

"I thought you were better off without me." Came the reply that came quite bluntly from the thief.

The hikari pulled away from him and glared. "Why would you think that?"

"You know me Ryou. You know what I was, what I still am." Bakura says calmly, which makes the hikari slightly angrier.

"So? Do you think that would change anything?"

Bakura shrugged. "I thought you could do better then me." He said slowly.

Ryou twitched and to everyone's surprise the teen punched the thief in his jaw, making Bakura step back a couple of spaces, rubbing his jaw almost as if it hurt and then he smirked at Ryou. "Nice punch." Ryou blinked at the saddened praise and then flushed.

"Ah... I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." Bakura took a step toward Ryou, who took one backwards, which made the thief frown. "Ryou?"

"I'm sorry…" Ryou mumbled out.

"For what? I deserved it, hikari."

Ryou shook his head as he closed in the gap between them and softly brushing his fingers over his yami's jaw. "I didn't mean too…"

Bakura wrapped his hand over his hikari's. "I said it was okay." He smirked." It's not like you haven't done it before." Ryou flushed at what he said.

A moment of silence passes between them. They didn't even notice the other patrons of the bar and the girl and the bartender where watching them with amusement.

"Are you going to stay here?" Ryou asked softly.

"I dunno."

"My plane leaves tomorrow at noon. Flight 812." Ryou looks up at Bakura. "I have two tickets. If…if you want to stay, its okay… but I have to go back. If you are not there by the time the place leaves…" Ryou trails off not really knowing what he wanted to say and he closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead to the crook in his yami's neck.

Bakura was silent. He didn't want Ryou to leave, but he didn't want to be selfish to his hikari. He was torn between going back with Ryou and staying here in his home land, Egypt. For once in his life, Bakura was lost for words and he actually wanted that Ra dammed seer to help him find an answer, but alas, he wasn't about to go and do that. Oh no. He is the king of thieves. Well, was anyways, and he was well on his way to have that title again… but suddenly Ryou shows up (unexpectedly of course) but these thoughts are at a loss now.

Slowly, Ryou pulled away from the warm embrace of his other and gave him a small smile. "I know you think better if you are alone." He drug threw his pocket and brought out a card. "This is where I'm staying until tomorrow." After a moment's hesitation, Ryou leaned forward to give his yami a short chaste kiss on his lips before tuning around to head back out of the bar.

Bakura glanced down at the card and then up at the receding back of his hikari. "Ryou, wait." The hikari paused and turned around just in time for him to catch a small box that was thrown at him. "Open it later; it's just something I picked up a few days ago." Bakura smiled slightly. "I thought of you when I saw it. Keep it for me?" Ryou clutched the box to his chest and nodded not trusting his voice at the moment and headed back out of the bar back to his hotel.

Bakura stood there staring at the door. He didn't notice all the stares he was getting. He wasn't jarred out of his trance like state until someone dared to touch his arm, and soon who ever it was, was instantly on the floor with a knife at their throat. Bakura blinked when he noticed it was that girl… he smirked. "Now, isn't this familiar?" The girl blushed slight, but Bakura still saw it.

"So, what was that all about, Bakura?" She asked and he shrugged, getting up and bringing his knife back into its holster. "Come on Bakura! You kissed him! Who was it?" Bakura continued to ignore her and her questions. She finally gave up. "Man, I wished I could have understood what you both were saying! What language was it?"

"Japanese."

She snorted. "Finally decided to answer a question?"

"It was an easy one."

She rolled her eyes. "But really… why did you let him go?"

"I need time to think." He looks at her. "Alone."

She held up her hands. "Okay okay, I'll leave you alone." She ventures off, leaving the thief alone.

**ooooo**

Ryou made it back to his hotel only four hours after leaving Bakura in the bar, getting lost and almost mugged. Thank kamisama that he had the rod with him. Ryou threw his bag next to his suitcase and he grabbed a change of clean clothes as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

Thirty minutes later and clean of sand, Ryou pulled on his boxers and rubbed his hair with a towel. When he made it out of the bathroom, the sun was just setting and he sat near the window to watch it. He couldn't remember when ht last time he saw a sunset. Not with everything that has happened for the past years he had the Ring.

Blinking, Ryou remember the box Bakura gave him and he dug thru his bag for it. The box was small and very square like. He opened it and gasped at the sight. It was a gold ring with hieroglyphics written on both sides. Vaguely, he wondered what was said on it, but he took the golden ring out and marveled at the lightness of it. "Why did he give his to me?" Ryou whispered.

A knock came to his door, causing the hikari to jump at the sound. He placed the ring back into the box and into his bag. As he was walking to the door, he pulled on a cotton shirt so who ever it was wouldn't be embarrassed about a half dressed teen answering the door. Ryou mused on who it could be. Opening the door, his eyes widened. "Bakura?"

"Yo." Bakura said with a grin and Ryou stepped aside allowing his yami to come in. Still in a bit of shock, Ryou shuts the door and turns around to see Bakura staring out the window. He walks over to stand beside his dark half. They both stood there in comfortable silence as the sun sinks lower behind the earth and the moon took over. Ryou looked over at his yami, who had been starting at Ryou for awhile now.

"Ano…" Ryou started but didn't get to finish his sentence as Bakura captured his light's lips with his own. More prepared then last time, Ryou shyly kisses back which encouraged Bakura to brush his tongue against the soft lips of his hikari, which parted wide enough for him to invade his light's mouth. Ryou was overwhelmed at first at the lust Bakura was giving him, but it felt right so he went with it. When they parted for air, Bakura continued his assault upon Ryou's neck, nipping and sucking causing Ryou to moan softly. The sound only urged the yami on as he trailed his hands down his hikari's side and under his shirt. Ryou shivered at his yami's touch on his bare skin.

"Bakura…" He managed to gasp out and said yami pauses, waiting for his other to continue. Ryou turned his eyes to meet his yami's eyes. "Stay with me tonight." He whispered out, blushing. Bakura's eyebrow went up.

"Do you know what you are asking me, hikari?"

Ryou nodded and Bakura smiled slightly at his hikari before continuing where he left off.

**ooooo**

A few hours later, Ryou curled up next to his yami and fell asleep in his arms. Bakura watched the perfection that was his hikari fit next to him like he was made for just him. A smile graced his lips as he kissed his hikari's forehead. The thief was happy at this moment in time.

It wasn't until after the sunset when he realized he truly did love his hikari and he acted on his feelings and Ryou responded. Bakura brushing a stray lock of hair out of Ryou's face. 'How can someone like you, love me?' But he knew.

He opened the link he tried so hard to black. He knew Ryou loved him back… actually he found out Ryou loved him for a long time now. Was he really oblivious of it? No. Bakura did notice, but chose not to act upon it or acknowledge it and Ryou didn't say anything to him either.

Bakura shook his head sleepily and yawned. He carefully wrapped his arms around his sleeping light and drifted off to sleep.

**ooooo**

Ryou woke up with the sun in his eyes. He groaned as he rolled over and cringed in pain. He froze. "What?" Then he remembered last night and he blushed furiously. He looked around the room and frowned. Where was Bakura? That question ran thru his mind as he slowly crawled out of the bed and into the bathroom where he took a shower. After a good twenty minutes later, he limped out of the bathroom and got dressed and packed.

A tear fell down Ryou's cheek. 'Was last night just that? A one time thing? Did he not love me as I thought he did?' More tears streamed down his face as he fell to the floor in exhaustion. He sat there until the tears were gone and he glanced at the lock, it was 11am. He eyes widened in shock. "I'm going to miss the plane!" He quickly gathers up his things and runs out of the room and down the stairs. He had checked out last night so, it didn't bother to even stop at the front desk. Flinging the doors open, he hailed a taxi to the airport.

Once the teen got to the air port, he rushed in, almost knocking over other people. He had only thirty minutes before his plane left and he didn't have a minute to spare. Luckily, he got thru the check in quickly and he ran to his gate.

Gasping for air, he notices that the waiting area was deserted. He glanced around to see if anyone else was around, but he was alone. Frowning, he went up to the boarding desk. "Excuse me?" He asked politely.

The man at the desk looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

"The flight for Japan…"

The employee blinked. "I'm sorry, but it was cancelled due to mechanical problems on the plane."

Ryou sighed. "Thank you." He dragged his small suitcase to a chair near the corner window. He plopped down in the welcoming chair and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. Now known he could schedule another flight, his mind wandered back to a certain yami who had yet to show him self. Ryou never felt so tired emotionally in his life… well maybe once, when his mother had died…

The teen closed his eyes to rest them for a bit. He was beginning to drift to sleep when he heard yelling. The white haired teen rubbed his sleepy eyes and blinked.

"Bakura?" He called out to the angry yami who was about to murder the poor employee.

Bakura snapped his head around to see his hikari sleepily looking at him with his beautiful brown eyes. The thief quickly lets go of the annoying employee and rushes to his hikari's side in a crushing embrace.

"Bakura?"

"I thought you had left…" The thief whispered.

"The flight was cancelled." Ryou wraps his arms around his yami. "You were gone when I woke up. I thought you…" Ryou choked out.

Bakura pulled away to look into hikari's eyes. Smiling a bit, he brushes the stream of tears trailing down his love's cheeks. "Never, I just had some things to take care of. Sorry it took so long."

Ryou shook his head and smiled. "It's okay now."

Staring into Ryou's eyes, Bakura leans in to kiss his other half with a chaste kiss. "Do you have the box with you?" Bakura asked.

Ryou nodded and dug thru his back pack and handed it to the thief. Opening it, he took it our and stared at it, then looked over at Ryou.

"Back in ancient Egypt, these rings were given to the person who you wanted to spend the rest of your life with."

Ryou blushed as his yami was talking and at the seductive smirk form on those lips he wished to kiss again.

Bakura reached out for Ryou's hand and slid the ring on his finger. Ryou looked at the ring, back at his yami, and back at the ring, all the while his blush deepened. His mouth opened to speak but then he closed it only to open it again. Ryou was driven to speechlessness. So he just gave up and threw his arms around his yami and kissed him.

Bakura was surprised at the action at first but then kissed back fiercely. Breathless, they pulled apart, panting for the much needed air. Ryou was still in a daze when he heard his yami speaking. Bakura rested his forehead on Ryou's shoulder.

"Spend eternity with me." Bakura said softly as he sent all the emotions he was feeling to his love thru the link they shared. Overwhelmed with love and happiness, Ryou sent his feelings own to his yami. "Forever, Kura." Ryou replied, his smile never leaving his lips.

**ooooo**

Hidden in the shadows on the air port, Marik watches the two idiots his hikari sent him to... what was it again? Protect? To watch? He couldn't remember, but it seemed they weren't going to need _him_ anytime soon. Marik smirked as he stole back the Sennen Rod from the back pack the other hikari had… well, more like used shadow magic to make it teleport over to him… but who cares about details? Whistling and twirling the Rod in his hand, he walked down the long corridor away from the two white haired idiots; all the while he was grinning like the psycho he is and thinking about how his own hikari was going to pay him back for this little favor of his.

( **Owari** )

**ooooo**

A/N: well! I finally finished one of my chapter stories! I hope yall like this ending! I actually thought up another chapter for this one… but then it would lead to a whole new story I'm not sure I wanna write… :o I'll just keep it to myself until I figure out if I really want to write it or not :) have fun with this chapter and thanks for reading this story:D 3 …. I just noticed this story has exactly 13 chapter! Freaky:) well not counting the other mysterious chapter…. Ohwell! Ja:)


End file.
